The Ouran Circle: A Secret Adventure Story
by BD-Z
Summary: Bitter revenge has place the Ouran Circle and their courtesans in the public eye. Now they all must take on new roles in the group while Haruhi finds herself in the midst of not only maintaining her courtesan status but fulfilling a promise to the twins. (Sequel to Secret Adventures of Haruhi Fujioka.)
1. Courtesan of The Ouran Circle

**Pairings:** Haru/Twins, Haru/All members of the circle

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** M language and sexual content

**A/N:** This is a sequel to Secret Adventures of Haruhi Fujioka and just like the original, it's gonna take time to upload. I appreciate any and all follows, faves, reviews. Thank you all for the support in the first story, and thanks also to my good friend Tracy4t for being my beta this time around.

**Courtesan of The Ouran Circle**

My story has been full of ups and downs. It's filled with lies, half truths and secrets galore. Not to mention all the sexual content.

It was my story. Not something to be ashamed of, despite what the general population may thing, but I will admit that I had not planned on ending up at this point in my life.

My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I am a courtesan of the Ouran Circle.

I entertain rich, handsome and, let's face it, rather powerful and influential men. It's a direction in my life that had you told my younger self, I would have scoffed at you and rolled my eyes. There was no way I would walk down my father's path and jump into the realm of prostitution.

My goal in life was to be a lawyer. To be like my mother Kotoko Fujioka. She was the epitome of what a strong woman should be. Independent, self assured, and confident. That's who I wanted to be.

Somewhere along the lines, things changed. Law school wasn't worth the hell of dealing with blackmailers and panhandlers. The cutthroat - do or die – eye for an eye – every man for themselves world was just not for me.

I did what anyone in my situation would do. I said "fuck it" - which, apparently, I did.

The most difficult part in my story was that I withheld the fact that I became an escort from my two best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru. The only two boys I have ever loved in my life. A set of twins who irritated me in middle school, annoyed the crap outta me early high school, seduced and loved me as the years went by and stood by me when all hell broke loose. Give or take a few set backs.

Those set backs being Hikaru Hitachiin's uncontrollable jealousy.

Our lives will never be normal but as the boys would say, "Where's the fun in that?"

Nothing will ever be normal. Especially now that Eclaire Tonnere, former fiance of my client Tamaki Suoh, stuck her nose into our business and began a defamation campaign that rivals anything that may have come before.

Newspapers with the headlines reading "High Society Men with High Society Escorts: The truth behind the Ouran Circle", "Haruhi Fujioka: Celebrity Whore" and "Hitachiin-Fujioka: Sex and Fashion" began to surface all over.

There were several times I had to bite my tongue to hold back how mad I was with the allegations written in those articles. Other times I had to grab a hold of Hikaru before he bolted out the door to pummel a reporter outside either my home or the Hitachiin manor.

Most of the articles were clear about my identity and my affiliation with the Hitachiin family. They also included photos of me on dates with my various clients. Of which, I assure you, there are not that many.

* * *

The Ouran Circle is extremely exclusive and those involved are not what you would expect. Particularly Tamaki Suoh, whom I am meeting tonight.

I tied the strings of my halter top dress behind my neck without worry of snagging my hair. I kept it short since there really wasn't much of a reason to let it grow out. Not to mention most of the photos with me in the papers are with my various long wigs.

A knock on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts and turned my head just enough to see the red head of Kaoru Hitachiin poke in. I smiled at him which he returned, his eyes traveling up and down my body.

"Looks like my shopping trip paid off," he teased before opening the door all the way. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my ear lobe. My hands were finally finished tying up the halter so I let one hand reach back and caress his cheek.

Moments like these were comforting. To be able to stand there with my best friends arms around me and his lips so close to my neck. It helps clear my mind of the troubles taking over my life. If only it would take them away completely. But my mind doesn't work that way. I was never a mindless girl. No matter how hard I tried to clear my head, I've never succeeded in this endeavor.

Kaoru held me for a few more seconds in silence, watching my face, before saying. "Looks like Hika was right. You are thinking too much." He frowned. "Haru, don't let those stupid tabloids get to you."

"It's not just the articles. It's this date." I rolled my eyes because to me it's obvious that tonight is going to be a disaster. After all that media coverage, how do they expect me to just 'go out'?

"This is Tamaki we are talking about. Do you really think the Boss is going to let anything happen to his 'favorite girl'?" He chuckled before releasing me, pressing one last kiss on my ear.

"You might want to get out before Hikaru catches you in here." I teased him, allowing myself a smirk in the process.

He rolled his eyes, shook his head and left my room, muttering to himself on his way out.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Ever since Hikaru and I discussed the prospect of an heir for the Hitachiin family, he has been even more possessive than usual. It's irritating but that's just Hika.

The monitor in my room buzzed, which indicated that my date was indeed at my front gate.

Over the last month, renovations had been made to my security system. This meant that the Ouran Circle had to have individualized pass codes to my gate that only they themselves knew. Everyone else had to use the main gate code which only allowed the visitor to announce who they were, letting me choose to either let them in or ignore them. I would complain but I appreciated the privacy it afforded me.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror and shrugged. The red dress, brushed hair and very little makeup I was wearing was good enough. I was really in no mood to do any more than this.

"Haruhi~" I heard my name sung in teasing tone, knowing full well that it came from Tamaki. "Oh. I didn't know you two were still here."

I sighed and walked out of my room. Hopefully we can get out before the twins do too much damage to him.

* * *

We pulled up in front of a lavish five start restaurant. Complete with valet and coat check. I didn't have a coat per se, but Tamaki had checked his and offered me his hand, guiding me to our reserved table.

The restaurant itself was very western. From what I gathered it was French, which came as no surprise as Tamaki himself was half French.

I tend to forget that his given name is actually René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh. Not that it really matters. He hardly ever uses that name and saying his full given name is difficult enough as it is. I probably would never had known this to be true if the papers hadn't revealed it.

Tangent aside, this restaurant was _very _western. The tables were covered in silken table cloths, the lights were dimmed and the fine crystal wine glasses clicked and chimed with toasts from all directions.

Tamaki pulled out my chair and seated me. My eyes were darting all around taking note of the exits in case we needed a quick get away.

I sighed. Look at me, creating escape routes. This is getting ridiculous.

A male waiter stood beside us within moments of our seating. He smiled, took our drink order and left us to our selves. I was still feeling a sense of paranoia and continued to glance around the room at varying intervals. Tamaki chuckled and took my hand from across the table.

"I don't remember you being so frightened the last time I saw you in a restaurant. Then again, you were with your family at the time and I hardly knew you outside of our arrangements." He beamed at me.

My shoulder rose and fell with a shrug, "It's nothing."

"It's always something. You would be ready to flee any second if something wasn't troubling you."

Damn him. He has to be observant for once. I mentally laughed at this and stifled the urge to roll my eyes.

"Haruhi, you don't have to talk about it." His smile softened to the romantic understanding one that I can only attribute to him. He lifted the hand he was grasping and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

I bit my lip and glanced away from him. Tonight was not the night for that kind of entertainment. I berated myself for what felt like the millionth time this week alone. I hadn't had an intimate relationship since this fiasco started and I am positive it's because the boys of the Circle were not comfortable being caught consorting with the courtesans.

I didn't have to bring this up now. Because I was pretty sure this was the reason Tamaki had asked me to join him in the first place. We just needed to find out where we stood and none of us girls knew.

The waiter returned with a bottle of red wine, a couple of glasses and his notebook to take our order. Tamaki ordered for us in perfect and beautiful French and I couldn't help but smile at him.

Once the waiter left Tamaki grinned at me in a way that stated I just walked into one of his brilliant ideas. With my dealings with the Hitachiin twins, I assure you that yes, those looks still terrify me.

"What's going on?" I asked with all the seriousness I could muster.

The grin only grew wider. Yup, that was definitely the face of evil. Shit.

"The members of the Circle have been discussing our current standings and it was up to me to ask you out tonight. Kyoya has taken our Iris and the others will also be taking out a lady or two for a dinner date. This was the most reasonable way to bring us all out into the public again. Without fear, and without judgment."

"Figures," I muttered before taking the wine glass into my hands. I am going to need this. Maybe a few more glasses before the night is over.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki reached over and grasped my free hand once again. His eyes locked on mine and the smile he gave me had me licking my own lips in anticipation of the rest of his sentence. "-will you be the Ouran Circles personal private lawyer?"

I blinked. Now that was not what I expected.

I let a moment pass before I let my breath out in an exaggerated sigh. "I never finished law school, you know."

"I know. I know." He conceded. "We are all aware of that, which is why I came. You see, the Suoh family has a hand in many different organizations and companies. We also provide educational facilities. One in particular is a university specializing in advance studies. Medical, legal, political.. those are just a few of the programs in which this Academy specializes in. The Ouran Circle will cover your educational expenses in order for you to complete your legal education and certify you."

"I don't take charity." I frowned at him.

"No. You don't and this is not charity." He shook his head in disbelief of my accusation. "Not all help is considered charity Haruhi."

"You guys already bought me a house, renovated it -twice, and not to mention the pay that I am already receiving... no offense, but you can't sit there and tell me that my services are worth that much. Now you want to add my educational expenses?"

Tamaki chuckled. "You have no idea."

I frowned at him and was about to give him a piece of my mind but the waiter had returned with our food and placed it before us.

"So will you accept our offer?" He asked me when our server left. I didn't really had much time to mull the prospect over so I shrugged.

"Not like I can stop you."

He seemed to find this amusing and we let ourselves fall into silence. The meal that was laid out before me was spectacular and I couldn't help myself but enjoy every morsel. That is until I saw the flashing of a bright light.

And then another. I nearly choked when I glanced at the glass windows to see a dozen men with cameras standing there, watching us. Damn it.

Tamaki tossed a glare to the window and then to the front door as those foolish tabloid people walked right in. The host called security but it was already too late. People were looking around and many had locked their eyes onto us.

The glares from a few patrons were enough to feel like we were some sort of disease. The hateful words tossed our way by various women made my chest squeeze. It was one thing to call yourself a whore. It's a whole other thing to hear it from the mouths of strangers.

The whole event became a whole lot worse when the photographers broke through and headed towards our table.

Tamaki and I stood up, leaving our unfinished dinner behind. He took my hand and guided me towards the exit. We avoided looking at the throng of disapproving looks and journalists. Tamaki spotted the establishment manager and handed him what looked like card. I couldn't tell since so much was happening all at once.

Then we walked out, security finally finding and assisting us. Our vehicle was brought to us in an instant and then we were safe.

I looked out the tinted window of our limo and stared at the madness. This was just ridiculous and it was at that moment that I decided. I had enough of this shit. Eclair had already done enough damage and I was going to do something about it.


	2. Starting a New Adventure

**Starting a New Adventure**

"You have got to be kidding!" Hikaru exclaimed, storming into my kitchen and tossing the morning paper on my table. Kaoru and I had been sitting there drinking coffee when the other twin starting swearing.

That is officially the last time I let him get the mail in the morning.

"What's going on Hika?" Kaoru asked before taking the paper into his hands. In mid-sip, he nearly chocked when his eyes scanned the paper. "Fuck me." He muttered before handing it to me.

Sure enough, when I took ahold of the paper the headlines were about last nights fiasco. A photo of Tamaki dragging me out of the restaurant and a tag line stating _The Hitachiin-Fujioka Whore and Suoh Heir spotted in Five Star Establishment_.

"I'm going to kill those mother fuckers!" Hikaru was exclaiming.

"No you're not." I tried to remain calm. Letting out a long deep breath I stood up and tossed the paper into the trash bin as I passed it by. This was going to be a two cup of coffee morning.

"Yes, I am." He shot back. "That bitch has done enough with this whole Hitachiin whore thing."

"You do realize that you guys used to call me that not too long ago." I reprimanded him.

Kaoru chuckled. "She had a point Hika."

Hikaru just tossed his brother a reproachful glare. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to let it go that easily. This whole situation is driving him mad and I wasn't helping much. He wants me to be mad alongside him. Which I am but not in the same way. My mind was running over time on how exactly I was going to get us out of this mess.

First things first, I needed to tell the boys about the offer. Part of me wonders if they already knew since they were members of the circle. Then again, we have been so lost in our own .. side project.

Ever since our family dinner when Hikaru blurted out our plans for a child we had actually put some serious thought into it.

I called Kyoya a couple of weeks after to discuss it with him. I needed to be sexually unavailable for the time it took to get pregnant but I didn't really want to lose my standing. He took the news rather well. However, I think that was mostly due to the fact that we were in the midst of a community crisis. Éclair's campaign to drag our names in the dirt was working over time and it was best to see each other in shorter and less frequent intervals.

"I think it's time for a subject change." Kaoru's voice was still amused and that smirk never left his face.

I nodded when I poured more hot water into my cup and carefully scooped the crystals of instant coffee before adding it to the water.

"Did you boys know what Tamaki was going to ask me last night?" I waited patiently for their response as I am pretty sure I knew their answer.

They exchanged a look that confirmed my suspicions and shrugged. Hika retained his irritation while Kaoru looked like he was battling with himself to confess everything that transpired at their meetings.

I sighed and went to my fridge to pull out creamer for my coffee. If they didn't want to tell me that's fine. I'm too tired to deal with complicated schemes this morning so I just changed the subject.

"I set up the appointment for the next couple days. I also stopped taking the pills. Hopefully that will help."

Hikaru, true to his nature, didn't lose his angry scowl. In fact it didn't sink in for a few moments that I had just agreed to have his baby. Slowly, though, it registered and he shook his head. Then grinned.

"It's about damn time." He crossed the kitchen and walked around the counter, pulling me into his arms. He surprised me at first with the intensity of the embrace but I placed my spoon and mug down on the counter and turn within his grasp to hug him in return.

"You do realize that this doesn't mean I am choosing you over everyone else." I wanted my voice to sound impassive and distant but it didn't come out that way. Especially since I smiled into his chest.

"And once your done it's my turn." Kaoru piped up.

I stifled a laugh into Hikaru's chest while Hika himself continued to grin like an idiot.

* * *

"Haruhi~" My fathers voice rang out over the intercom. "I brought your things!"

Afternoons were rather slow lately. The twins went to work and I didn't really want to leave the sanctity of my gated home. Who knew what kind of creeps were lurking just outside and the last thing I needed was to have more pictures taken.

After our breakfast my dad had called me to let me know he was moving to another apartment. In doing so he came across a few old boxes of stuff that belonged to me. Some were clothing, others were documents and books. I didn't really trust him to go through and pick out the important stuff so I asked him to bring them over here.

It's not like I had much to do, what with work being as slow as it is. Well, with the exception of one phone call I had before my dad's did.

I pressed the button to let my father in the gate and went to meet him at the door. His car pulled up in front of my house. I waved at him when he jumped out of the car wearing a maroon colored sun dress with a white cardigan. His hair was smoothed back into a low ponytail and the makeup was as heavy as ever. He opened the back door of his car and lifted out a large box.

"Go ahead and grab the small ones. I got the big ones. We don't want you to get injured before we start working on that grand baby." He teased in a girly voice.

I scrunched up my face and gave an eye roll. I didn't see the point in correcting him that I was perfectly capable of moving boxes.

Together we carried them inside, one by one, and placed them on my living room floor. We brought in a total of five boxes. Two large and three small. How on earth did these get lost in that little bitty apartment?

I lived in a small apartment not too long ago. This house of mine was a recent development only brought about when I had my first run in with the press. The circle decided that I needed more security since the photographer was able to shoot images of me in very precarious positions with some of my clients in my very own home. It still makes me sick to think back on those incriminating images.

"Do you want help unpacking these things?" My father asked while he petted the top of my head, smoothing my hair down and effectively bringing my mind back to the present.

"Nah, I got it." I declined. "Where are you moving to?"

"When I find out, I will let you know." He smiled at me and sat down on one of my reclining chairs. "Our job is not easy. There is no lie back and let it happen."

"Dad, I really don't think we need to talk about this." I started but he held up his hand to stop me from.. well.. stopping him. He's leaving because of the press.

"Listen, baby girl. I am not going to treat you like the innocent princess you used to be. As much as I wish it were still true, I know you get up to things that, as a father, I don't want to know. But this job, this job is something we become. We live for the people we love and their burdens become ours. We can not let our burdens become theirs."

He relaxed and crossed his legs. One hand touching his chin in thought, the other becoming me to take a seat across from him on my sofa. I obliged.

"I'm not going to tell you how to handle this. Nor am I going to lecture you on keeping anonymity. You just have to work things out on your own and until then, I am going to find a place undercover so that people don't try to use me against you."

"You don't have to leave. I'm sure they won't harass you."

Once again he held his hand up, stopping me yet again.

"I've dealt with harassment before, Haruhi. That's not what I'm worried about. I just don't want you to worry about me. If I am away, it's less of a temptation for them to jump into my business. It will ease your mind and I will still visit my precious little girl." He beamed at me. "Especially if she is going to become a round little bundle of adorableness."

I scoffed at that. My dad can get ridiculous and over dramatic so I am not going to take this seriously. More than likely, he is going to drop by a friend's place for a bit and then, like he's done before, and go right back home. Even if he does move it's not going to be very far away and not much of a difference in the frequency of his visits. His work kept him busy most of my childhood all the way till I was well into adult hood.

I looked at the clock and noted the time. I have an appointment with a very sweet, kind-hearted client and by the look on my dads face, he too needed to get going. I took one last look at the boxes in my living room and sighed. At least I had something to work on when this date ended.

* * *

People think that my job is all about sex and lies, romance and acting. But it's so much more. The boys in the Ouran Circle take care of me as a friend as well as a lover. If it wasn't for the acceptance of one sweet man, I probably would not be enjoying their company. I would still be under the care of Renge and the Moemoe girls. Not that I would have minded but I prefer the group I am with now. At least with this group I knew the men I was intimate with.

Right now I am waiting for the one who made this possible, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Honey was his nickname and he was just as sweet as the name implied.

I heard his code beeping so I knew it was him and when he knocked on my door I was already in the entryway.

There he was, thin but toned, blond hair, brown eyes and the exact same hight as me. We matched each other perfectly. Perhaps even more so than any other client. He beamed at me and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Haru-Chan. I missed you." He said to me, his voice warm and affectionate. He then planted a kiss on my cheek before taking my lips into his and sucking gently on my bottom lip. I felt my face flush and me ears tingle. I also felt another tingle that had me wanting to chew my lips had they been available for that use.

Honey's hands trailed from around my waist to my hips and slowly pulled away. I didn't realize that my hands had been wrapped around his neck so I let them slide down to his shoulders and we just stared at each other.

I don't know how long we stood that way but we broke into giggles at the same time. He brings this out in me. I am not a giggle type of person but with this man, I am.

After I caught my breath I let him go and took hold of his hands. He swung them out and in between us like a couple of kids.

"Sorry I don't have any cake today." I shrugged. I usually prepared something for a date with Honey but this time, I just didn't have it in me.

Honey seemed to understand because he just gave me his signature grin. "That's ok. I didn't really think before I called you. Kyo-chan told me you were planning on having a Hitachiin baby and I wanted to see you before you before you started. I'm..." He trailed of and suddenly looked embarrassed. He broke eye contact and looked at the floor. A slow blush crept across his face. ".. I'm sorta planning to ask Reiko to marry me."

I blinked. Well, that was news.

"She doesn't have much in career options and she was raised in the life of a courtesan like so many of the others. I love her, you know?" He continued to blush and looked back up to me. "I'm glad the twins are taking care of you and that you are going to be our lawyer. I am just going to miss having you." He paused to give me a devilish grin. "You make such a great cake."

I flushed at his insinuation while memories of him eating frosting off of my body surfaced. He took great care in licking every last bit before taking me on my dining room table.

I averted my eyes and shied away. It still surprises me that I become embarrassed considering how flippant I am with my sex life. Some men have this effect on me and Honey was just too sweet to have such dark thoughts and intentions.

"Reiko is a lucky girl." I managed to say when I found my courage to look into his face again.

Honey chuckled before tugging my hand and taking me down the hall to my room. From previous experience this was something I found unusual. Honey was usually slow to initiate and asked me for the next step after we shared some deep kisses. It looks like he wanted to get to the point today.

Once we made it to my room, with my large king sized bed and minimal furniture, he closed the door behind us. The pink and white color scheme making this room all too innocent for my lifestyle. Trust me I didn't do the decorating.

He grabbed me by my waist and that dark mischievous grin was back. Slowly he guided me backwards till I hit the foot of my bed. We stood there staring at each other, noses practically touching before he whispered.

"I'm going to make love to you Haru-Chan." He pressed closer with his hips pressed to mine. "One last time."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart speed up. There was something incredibly erotic in the way he said those words that I lost my train of though and sat backward on my bed. I tried to use my arms and legs to push myself up to my pillows, not once breaking eye contact while he crawled to meet me. I laid my head down as he hovered above, his lips once again on mine.

He kissed me so thoroughly that I forgot I needed to breath. We broke and dove right back in, our breaths turning ragged and uneven. Honey's hands expertly traveled down my hips to unfasten my jeans while I took a break from kissing him to pull my shirt up and over my head, then tossing it aside. My hands reached behind me as I arched my back to unfasten the bra. He had already pulled my pants off me by the time I had my bra undone and tossed to join my shirt.

He worked on his clothing quickly and I nearly gasped, remembering that I had not been taking my pills and my stash of contraceptives were not in my bedroom anymore. I hadn't needed them while working with the Circle.

My hands hit my face hard and I groaned. I was unbelievably turned on and I had to stop this before we went further.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I peaked at him between my fingers. He was kneeling in between my legs completely naked but a worried expression was on his face. His concern did nothing to quell the arousal he was currently displaying and that made me groan again.

"I can't." I muttered into my hands. "I'm..I'm not on the pills anymore." I sighed when I paused and continued to berate myself.

Then I heard his unmistakable giggle. "I know that silly." He tapped my nose which was still visible between my hands. He leaned down on me and pressed himself against the heat rising between my legs. A crumpling sound in his hand beside my ear informed me that he did indeed take care of the situation. He must have slipped that on while I was mentally cussing myself out.

I felt his right hand travel down my side, down my hip and curve under my knee. He lifted it up and guided me to wrap it around his waist before slowly entering me.

I burned and clenched my entire body. My other leg unconscionably joined the other around his waist while he moved within. Each motion eliciting a moan from my lips.

He paused and looked at me then started kissing me again. His tongue delved deep into my mouth while his hands wandered over my body. He pushed deeper in and slowly grind himself into me. He did make love to me. Ever touch was torture and bliss. He caressed every inch of me while reaching deeper and deeper to my core.

I felt pressure building up inside me and I tried to hold it back but Honey was being Honey and he sped up, speaking to me as he did so. "Don't hold back Haruhi. Never hold back with me." Just hearing my name come from his mouth was enough to break me. I gasped at his words and let the wave of my orgasm hit me.

He continued his motions, lifting my hips off the bed with his hands before he stiffened, released and moaned out my name over and over again.

If a body could remain flushed, mine did. It was as if I had run a marathon that left my whole body tingling pleasantly. Honey released my hips and hovered above me before placing another sweet kiss to my lips.

Slowly he slid out of me, but he never stopped caressing or kissing me.

I finally slowed my heart rate and opened my eyes to meet his lovely brown ones. My hand unconsciously went up to his face, cupping his cheek. If this was going to be our last time together then I wanted to remember it. Honey was the gentlest lover I have ever had and that was saying something when you have two gentle lovers like Kaoru and Tamaki in your life.

Honey really did put attention to it and I appreciated it. I'm going to miss this.


	3. A Secret No More

**A/N Warnings: **A sensitive subject for women who have had kids, plan to have kids or lost a baby. Being mom myself, I cried while writing this chapter.

**A Secret No More**

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Kaoru asked uncertain. Together we drove to a clinic run by Kyoya's family. Pretty much ever medical place I have been to since joining this circle was under the Ootori name. Including the hospital I spent time in after falling down the stairs during that eventful gala event.

Or rather, I should said after being pushed down the stairs.

I try hard not to think about how cruel people can be but the fact remains that Ayanokoji did try to kill me this last year. I really needed to be in the clear if I were to conceive and the best way to do so was to get a full check up.

Besides the last time I was in a clinic like this, I wasn't too thrilled. It had been the worst day of my life and a day I would never revisit. I was terrified of bringing Kaoru with me today but I needed him. Even if it was, to be honest, a selfish reason.

I hummed an affirmation to him in response to his question, then I sighed and returned to looking out the window while Kao had his hands firmly on the wheel. I can see his concern and I know he's probably having similar thoughts but the truth of the matter was, Kao only knew half of the story.

I never told him and I am not looking forward to even bringing it up again.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out. I smoothed my hands over my jeans nervously while Kao as graceful as ever strolled over and took my hand in his.

"You gonna tell me what's on your mind?" He asked me while we walked up to the automatic doors. I shrugged trying not to think.

I walked up to the information desk, knowing full well that Kaoru was staring me down. He wanted me to talk but I was scared to. He was going to find out that I lied.

* * *

**Kaoru**

Whatever was bothering Haruhi, was bothering me and I didn't know how to take this. She is always so self assured and blunt. To have her hide something like this... it drove me crazy. Worse than when I knew she was lying about her job. Worse than when I suspected her having a romance with my brother when we started dating.

I couldn't think straight.

She brushed off my question and went to the clinics front desk. She gave them her name and in turn they handed her a clip board. Haru took a deep breath and let it out when she tilted her head indicating that I should follow her to where she planned to sit down.

Haruhi chose a secluded corner away from all the other pregnant women, or soon to be pregnant women with their lovers and husbands. She chewed on her lip in concentration while writing things on the board.

Her name, her address, phone number and her reason for visiting were already on the paper by the time I looked down. I smirked at her choice of occupation as she wrote down 'legal advisor'. I guess the group will be considering that as her official title after all. I held back a joke about replacing legal with the word sexual but figured now was not the time nor the place. I can hold off on jokes... for now.

She ticked off her allergies of which there weren't any, as far as we both knew. She then moved onto sexual history.

I laughed. Well, I did say I would hold off the jokes for now.. and now is officially over. All bets are off.

"Number of sex partners? Is that space big enough?" I snickered and she glared at me.

"Fuck off." She muttered under her breath and I couldn't help but laugh some more. Her hand hesitated before writing unknown on the paper.

Contraceptives was the next question and she ticked off her usuals. Date of last encounter and I nearly choked.

"Who the hell did you fuck that day?" My voice was louder than it should have been and drew a few eyes. I didn't shy away instead I gawked at my best friend before she blushed an adorable pink and whispered what sounded like 'honey'. Oh wait, Honey, as in Haninozuka. That's right. I forgot that's what the girls call him.

Wait, when did he fuck Haruhi? My brother and I came back to her place that night and found her sorting through boxes of random crap.

"You work quick." I couldn't help but be impressed and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Hika about this. No wonder she didn't want him coming with her. He would throw a fit if he knew especially with her actually trying to get pregnant.

What was she thinking? Yeah, sure it takes a while for the effects of pills to wear off but without additional protection... even with, that's a big risk.

She continued onto the question about when she became sexually active and I saw her smile when she wrote down 17. I too grinned at that. Still pissed that I let Hikaru have her first time but grateful that I had dated her first. Too happy that I possessed her first kiss. I really do love this girl. I just wish she knew how much.

Haruhi hesitated on the next question and I blinked at her. Number of pregnancies... that should be easy. Zero. She told us she never had been before. We had a scare once upon a time but that was ages ago.

My heart skipped when she wrote down 'one'.

I held my breath at the next round of check marks. Number of birth, miscarriages, c-sections, abortions... so on..

I choked when she hit Miscarriage with another big one.

Her eyes were big and wet and red when she looked at me and I knew from the look on her face that I too was crying.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

I couldn't talk. I didn't want to.

All I wanted to do right now was take Haruhi into my arms and cry. So I did.

**Haruhi**

"Fujioka, Haruhi?" a voice broke through and interrupted the moment between Kao and myself. I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes and took my clipboard to the front desk. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't.

For all those years I held that secret so close to my heart, the only person who knew was my dad. But even he didn't know the whole story and I just don't want to go back and relive the moment I found out that I lost the child that non of us really wanted in the first place.

I felt awful saying it but it was true. We were teens. We hadn't even graduated yet and we had so much life ahead of us. At the time I was with Hikaru. He was my best friend, lover and boyfriend but Kaoru was just as important and I loved him just as much. It was only a matter of time before we ended up cheating on Hika.

I felt so much guilt. Not for sleeping with Kao, but for hurting Hika. Once I knew about the baby, I cried and cried. Not something I did easily back then and when I did, I was alone.

The worst of it all was when I told them I thought I was pregnant, followed by the fact that I was certain, based on my calculations, that it was Kaoru's. If I hadn't been keeping track of my biology I probably never would have known. Hikaru was furious.

It was then that we fell apart. The three of us had our first big fight and it nearly tore us apart. Kaoru and Hikaru were at odds. I avoided them both. Then when I tried to make amends Hikaru was on the edge of depression, and Kaoru was broken. They left on separate business trips to 'clear their heads'.

It was a few days later that I felt the pain. The sick feeling of being drained and the sharp sting. My dad was around to witness my fall and listen to my cries. He was the first and only person to comfort me when I knew that it was over.

When they came home, I told them the whole ordeal was nothing. That I was just late. That it never happened and it worked. They forgave each other but inside. I was the one who was broken.

I guess that's when the whole thing got out of control for me. That was when I decided that faithful was not an option anymore and I stopped caring. I slept with them both and I made sure never, EVER, to get pregnant again.

Now look at me.

I smiled shyly at the woman who took my chart. Her eyes scanned it an smiled when she noted my response. I guess she figured out why I look like I had just been crying.

"Do you want your husband to come with you?" She asked "The doctor is ready to see you."

"He's not my husband." Was all I said before leaving Kaoru there to stare at me. I felt like shit for walking away but I didn't really know what I was supposed to do. I went through the doors and tried to forget that my biggest secret ever was no longer.

Once the tests were over, I took a deep breath. They left me in the room alone. There was a soft knock and a nurse poked her head inside. "Miss Fujioka. The gentlemen who escorted you wishes to know if he may enter."

I nodded and went back to staring at the clinical walls. My body was covered in the paper/plastic hospital gown. This full examination was so precise and routine that it helped put my mind back into logical order. Funny how things work that way. Tests, exams, routine.. it always has a way of setting me right.

Which brought me back to what I needed to do to fix the mistakes in my complicated life. I really needed to apologize, now.

"Haru," I heard him say my name. He was so hesitant and sad. That really hurt to hear but I turned and smiled at him. It was a lame smile, one that tried it's best to show how happy I was to have him in my life and how sorry I was for everything.

He chuckled. "We really were a mess weren't we. All this time and I knew deep down that something was wrong. I just didn't want to know. I never asked."

"Not your fault Kao," I tried but was cut off when he came over and pulled me into another hug, kissing the top of my head. My hands tentatively wrapped around him and I pressed my face into his neck. I was not crying anymore but I still felt the ache in my chest. It's like the last several years never happened and I was that scared eighteen year old girl again.

"I'm sorry, Haru." He said. I tried to tell him everything was fine but he stopped me from speaking when he continued "I never should have let him have you in the first place and I never should have stolen you back. The three of us. We were stupid... we are still stupid. I'm never going to stop loving you but you need to do this. For all of us. We need that baby. Even if it's Hikaru's."

"But.." I tried.

What about our child, the one that never was? What about him and his feelings? What about our what if's?

"No Haru. We can't. You can't hold onto that." He kissed my head again then my eye lid. "Maybe one day we can have one of our own but not now. This is for Hika and for you."

Now that broke my heart. My selfless Kaoru once again putting his twin and my well being before his own. I will never be able to repay him for all that he is to me. After all, I still and always will love him.


	4. Progress or Lack Thereof

**Progress or Lack Thereof**

"Oh god, Hikaru!" I screamed. I squealed moan and shouted tossing my head back and forth with the uncontrollable urge to push harder, moan louder and scream. Hikaru was _not_ making love to me. He was fucking me and there was nothing gentle about it.

I pulled his shoulders down and braced myself so I could raise my hips up higher. One hand was beside my head while the other was gripping my ass firmly. He groaned and cried out as he came and I followed just behind but continued to move my body against him to bring myself to my own end with satisfaction.

It has been Hikaru and nothing but Hikaru for ages. We had sex practically daily and it every venue possible. On my bed, in my bathroom, in the kitchen, the living room, his room, his office, and pretty much anywhere he could lift my skirt and slip inside. He was insatiable and it was terrifying as it was thrilling.

What the hell happened to make him so damn horny all the time? It can't be me. He's been sleeping with me since we were teens so what gives?

Oh screw that, I don't care. I tried to catch my breath and wiped the sweat off of my face. Hikaru remained inside me his weight on his elbows. He too was catching his breath. A moment passed before he rolled off of me and onto the softness of his bed.

I blinked at the ceiling letting my eyes trace over the unnecessary decorations that adorned every bedroom in the Hitachiin mansion. Somehow, I didn't mind them so much when I needed to regain control of my breathing. It also gave me a mild distraction from the fact that I still hadn't conceived.

Hikaru's hands were pressed to his forehead while he arched back and groaned. It wasn't an unhappy one but one of contentment and satiation. I felt a tug at the corner of my lips but didn't fully smile at this.

"Damn, Haru." He muttered.

I rolled to my side and propped my head up on one hand, letting the other graze his chest for a brief moment. He peaked at me lifting one hand off his eye. I bit my lip leaned down and kissed his cheek before sliding out of bed.

I picked up my lavender silky spaghetti strapped dress from the floor and slid it on over my naked body. Fully aware of Hika's eyes on me. I didn't see my underwear around so I shrugged and looked for my high-heeled shoes and slipped them on. I don't like high heels, I hate them actually. Then again it's not like I have a choice when it comes to what the twins let me wear.

I brushed my hands through my short brown hair to smooth it out a bit and then proceeded to do the same to the dress before wandering off to the en-suit to clean up a bit more.

Hika didn't get out of bed. He had rolled to his side when I came out of the restroom. He had a bemused expression on his face, one similar to that of a cat with cream. Satisfied and hungry at the same time. I rolled my eyes at him before picking up my purse, leaving the room and closing the door with an audible click.

I loved that guy, but he irritated me just the same. Our relationship is so weird but for us, this is normal. What was weird was that he willing let me leave that room. There was not argument, no begging for me to say, no goading, no teasing... nothing but that self-satisfied smile. Like he knew exactly how I burned when he set me over the edge. My body flushed though at the memory of just a few minutes ago. Then my cheeks flamed when I recalled that smirk of his.

Damn it. That was the trick. He made me leave thinking about him.

Bastard.

I frowned and continued to do so until I headed downstairs past the housekeepers dusting the frames and tables. Past the doorman and all the way to the chauffeur who had waited for me for nearly a half hour while Hikaru refused to let me go.

"Where to Miss?" Asked the relatively young driver. He wasn't new, nor was he any younger than myself or the twins but he wasn't as old as the driver that usually drove us around.

I reached into my bag and pulled my appointment book out. Standard edition, I am told, by the Ouran Circle for my dates. I use it sparingly since most of my calls are last minute. Not to mention I am pretty good at keeping things straight using my own memory.

I ran my fingers across the cover with a habit I had unknowingly developed, tracing the O and then flipping the book open. The page had a name, a date/time and location.

"Tropical Aqua Garden, please" I couldn't help but add my bit of politeness, since usually the boys and other circle members tend to forget that their 'help' were actually people. From what I can tell, the drivers, housekeepers, cooks and other employees appreciate it when they are acknowledged. Not to mention it's just plain good manners.

I didn't care that most of high society wasn't supposed to act this way. Newsflash to them, I wasn't born into it like they were. I had respect for the average worker and damn it if I wasn't going to drill some of that into the twins. I might as well drill it into some of the Circle as well while I am at it.

The driver chuckled. "I wondered why you were dressed for Summer."

I grinned at him. We were nearing the end of November and the heat was leaving rather quickly. It was a tad warm but it was probably just an off day. The season would be cold soon and Kyoya asked me to join him at his families side project establishment before the season picked up. Guest from all over would be flocking to the facility to enjoy the warmth of a false summer.

Personally I find it a waste. Winter is a very nice season and all these people just throw away their hard-earned money on something so frivolous. Why not just enjoy what the season has to offer and move on to the next one like normal people?

I will never understand the rich.

The drive took nearly forty-five minutes to which I had time to go over my date book. The driver didn't talk to me except to ask if I minded if he played music. I didn't, of course. He had sung along to various pop songs both in Japanese and even Korean. I admit I enjoyed his voice.

My schedule was crystal clear with few dates planned. Not much can be done anyway with me being exclusively Hikaru's "girlfriend" for the time being. My lovers would not be seeing me as such for some time. Besides who would find the prospect of dating a pregnant whore? I cared about as much as I cared about a nat on a window sill about how I am not supposed to call myself a whore. Kyoya may have forbidden me of saying so in front of him, but facts are just that. I slept around. Even if it's just with the Circle.

We pulled up to a large building with a glass roof. Botanical gardens tended to have such green house appearances. The interior could be seen through the roof and it was filled with tree tops of exotic palms. Below you couldn't see inside unless you were well pass the front doors.

I stepped out, thanked the driver after he was so kind as to open it himself. I could have done it myself, but knowing after all these years that they preferred to open the door, I let them. It was just a door and even though I loath to admit it, I was used to men opening doors for me. Growing up with spoiled rich bastards had that particular drawback.

Kyoya was talking to the receptionist and various hosts and employees when I stepped through the heavy glass double doors, opened by two doormen on either side.

His eyes glance over to where I stood and did a quick up down glance to take in my appearance. A slow, subtle smirk graced his lips while the sun glinted off his eyeglasses. Once he turned back to his audience he dismissed them to do their various jobs. Then with a cool, carefree and self-important posture, he strode over to where I stood.

"Dressed for the season." He stated as greeting before giving me another once over with his hungry eyes. "Pity it must stay so."

I rolled my eyes. "You booked this after I started so I'm sure that sex isn't why you called me over."

Kyoya grinned. "Pragmatic and blunt as usual."

He took the lead and walked down a very bright hallway, "As you can see, Haruhi. This facility is a resort to rest, relax and restore while those who missed the summer do not have to fret over the winter holidays. There is a hot spring, a pool and a replica of a beach. We also have rivers and ponds surrounded by abundant foliage and exotic creatures."

I looked around as we exited the hall and into a wide room that reached up, up and up to the sky. The palms swaying in a false breeze, mostly due to a massive air conditioning system that blew out a tropical breeze. I was grateful for the skimpy dress now.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, curious as to why he asked me of all people to come. I don't really enjoy these sorts of resorts and he knew it.

"Why it's because of you that we were able to create this." He stated with mock surprise with his voice.

"Excuse me." I replied with doubt and skepticism.

He continued to walk forward while he maintained a self-satisfied smirk. What is it with the men in my life and their smug attitudes today?

I let out an exasperated sigh and followed him, my purse clutched in my hands. I squeezed my frustration into the little bag and let it go. He will make sense eventually. I just have to keep patient.

We found ourselves standing in front of a metal elevator against a far wall between two pillars entwined with hibiscus flowers. The door opened and we stepped inside but the moment the door closed he was upon me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips were pressed into mine. I admit, I was surprised.

I was even more surprised that he would lift me up and press my body against the wall while his hands roamed under my dress. His nimble fingers trailed up my thigh and under my backside before stopping. He paused and pulled his face back, a full-blown knowing smile plastered on his face.

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise." His fingers traced the line where my underwear would have been. Crap. I forgot about that.

I didn't betray my surprise at his discovery but pulled every trick I knew on schooling my features and returning his teasing tone with a confident rebuttal.

"Amazing that you of all people could be surprised." I returned to sarcasm any chance I had because honestly, it was the best defense against rich arrogant bastards. Inside however my body was trebling for him to touch me.

He let his fingers lower and curve around my thigh to touch me gently. I moaned. The involuntary reaction boosted his confidence as he returned to kissing my and trailing a few down my neck to the damned weak spot behind my ear. Both of his hands were roaming my body, one above cupping and gripping my breasts while the other slipped a finger or two under and in.

My body went ridged with excitement. I wanted this, I wanted it so much. I just couldn't think and before he could press himself against me with his own excitement, the door dinged our floor and he practically dropped me to the floor. I was flushed.

He wasn't.

The door opened and he turned and walked out the elevator, forcing me to do nothing but fight my arousal and follow him, turned on and frustrated.

A woman greeted us before we walked up to the large double doors of an office. This must be administration. I nodded when the woman behind the desk greeted me, then eyeing me with uncertain recognition. Great, just was I needed. Please don't let my sudden infamy have spread this far.

The woman didn't betray her suspicions but took note when Kyoya said he wasn't to be disturbed while he concluded business with his colleague. I can only assume he was referring to me.

He closed the door and guided me to the center of the large office. It was immaculate with large windows facing outwards over the expanse of the foliage. He had the perfect view of all guests and the counterfeit ocean.

I wandered over to look out the window, taking in the view and I can't believe how beautiful it was. I felt my breath hitch in my throat when I felt Kyoya touch my shoulder. I looked to my right to find his hand there but glance back to my left to see him standing beside me.

My body is so confused but something tells me that even though he had that brief contact with me in the elevator that he wasn't interested in continuing where we left off. I guess I should be grateful because I wouldn't have to worry about screwing things up with Hika.

"This land was procured with our dealings with Komitsuzawa. The Aquatic Botanical Gardens were made possible by your contribution to the circle. However indirect." Kyoya continued.

"Oh" I replied. Understanding exactly what he meant. This was the resort that came from my mistake. My stupidity for taking a job with a client that was dangerous. For running away in the middle of the night and risking my life on an open road.

The hand on my shoulder gripped tighter and pulled me away from the view before us. He guided me to the chair before his desk and let me take a seat. Instead of taking the one across the table and making this more into a business meeting he took a seat on the chair next to me turning it slightly to face me. We were two people in conversation not two lovers, two associates or even friends. This was cordial and comfortable.

I still hadn't regain control of my turned on body but I had found a state where I wasn't squirming with need of touch.

"Is this why you asked me here?" I prompted.

Kyoya crossed his legs and leaned back to enjoy the view of me sitting across from him. I rolled my eyes while he let his eyes roam over me.

"That, and I wanted to see how things were progressing." His smirk returned.

My head fell to my chest breaking eye contact. It's been six months. Six months and nothing. When I had that conversation with the Hitachiin family, or rather when Hikaru declared his intention to knock me up in front of our parents, it had been late November. Last year.

True I continued my job as usual until the articles started surfacing and didn't finally decide to take on this goal till May but I didn't think it would take this long. I was frustrated, tired and disappointed.

I didn't have to say any of this to Kyoya. He knew all of this just by looking at me.

"I apologize for kissing you." He sated uncrossing his legs. He didn't necessarily lean closer but his face grew serious. "For one such as you, the intimacy was nothing more than a torment. I had hoped that by now the situation had changed. Had you conceived, I would have proceeded to take you up on this desk. Now I have only succeeded in frustrating and possibly disappointed you."

I didn't look up any more than I needed. "What can I do?"

There was a pause for silence while he took in my words. There had to be some sort of solution. Something to speed up the process.

Kyoya let out a breath and leaned forward taking my hand in his. All serious and business, there was no betrayal of the man who once professed that he would have chosen me as his. Only his. This was the face of someone who cared but not loved. Well, at least there was some concern but it didn't help ease my ache for the touch of someone new. So what if this makes me sound like a slut. At this point in my life, who the fuck cares what I do.. or who for that matter.

But logic rules my actions before my body could even begin to react. Hikaru.

Hikaru would care. It's for him that I am going to go through this hell. I owe it to him. To the whole damn family.

And I owe it to myself to have one child without regret.

"Focus on your schooling. Continue with Hikaru and possibly before long it will happen. Nothing in your files states that you are infertile. Your medical records are clear. There is no damage from the contraceptive and your miscarriage had nothing to do with compatibility, or your biology. It was a fluke. A natural phenomenon that should never had happened." He patted my hand to make sure the words sank into my muddled mind.

Leaning back into his seat, his legs crossing again. "I do, however, have to say I am impressed with your progress at the University. I daresay, Miss Fujioka, that you will be receiving your degree at quite a young age for one of this profession."

I blinked at him then frowned. I shouldn't be surprised that he would know but I was. This was Tamaki's territory. It was his families school. Kyoya was not a part of that business as far as I was aware.

"Is that the real reason I am here?" I asked cutting out any more games, or conversational segues.

A real genuine chuckle escaped his throat. "Quick to the core, Haruhi. As always there is nothing I can put past you."

He reached over to the desk beside us and picked up a file. It was thick and filled with copy paper and newspaper clippings. Who knew what else was inside this mess of collective data.

Unconsciously my hand reached for it, and he grinned placing the file in my safe keeping. "After all, since I won't be having my way with you, this will have to do. There would be no merit in wasting your time, or my own."

His other hand came to grasp my wrist. "However, you give me such a tempting offer that I can't refuse. I may not be able to fuck you but I won't have any girl of the Circle leaving my office sexually frustrated and -" he eyed me up and down, "dripping with anticipation."

Oh holy shit.

My brain shut down. He pulled me up standing removing the file from my hands and lifted me to the desk where he previously planned on ravishing me.

I sat there while he brought his hands to the base of my skirt, sliding it up and revealing the obvious omission to my attire. He grazed his fingers over my thigh, then to the apex between, soon to be exploring my sensitive core.

A loud moan escaped my mouth and a smirk lit up his before he forced me back with one hand. I complied and laid down upon the expensive wood. My eyes squeezed shut when I felt the wet, warmth of his tongue touch me and thoroughly explore the depths.

My legs wrapped around his neck without my meaning to and I felt him flick in and out, up to my sensitive nub then back in again. His expertise astounded me. Mostly because he ever did this to me before. It was always straight forward, or backwards, but it was still just normal. This was something I shared with the twins, and Honey.

I squirmed at the thought that finally after all this time. Another of my lovers was working his way in and out of me, if not in the way I planned.

My body relaxed, tensed, relaxed and tensed again with each motion he gave me but soon, and it was too soon, I felt my climax. I rose up to meet him and forgot my silence and gave a loud cry. Then I actually cried.

I wasn't a sob, just tears. I didn't understand it but I figured it was just relief to finally do something like this without intent.

Kyoya stood before me, my legs wide open to him and he carefully wiped away any extra moisture from his face. Then he reached down to grab my hands, lifting me up.

I questioned him with my eyes glancing up and down. Wondering if he needed me to relive any tension he might have developed but a shake of his head answered my unvoiced question.

His hand came up to wipe the tears from my face. "Give it another month, then we can discuss fertility pharmaceuticals."

I nodded, stood up and straightened before picking up the file with my new _job. _I stepped forward and feeling bold I pecked Kyoya on the cheek, whispered 'Thank you' and left his office.

As I passed the receptionist I silently hoped she didn't hear what just transpired.

* * *

**Kyoya**

There are many things in this world that I would consider important and relevant to business, and personal gain. Being a member of the Ouran Circle has it's benefits whether for personal satisfaction or for the security of bringing a well-trained and educated companion to entrepreneurial functions.

I didn't become a member of this organization on a frivolous note as my closest colleagues had.

Tamaki Suoh broached the subject with me in our early years. The Ouran Circle was a society that was secret, one that was of his creation. One that would bind together those of us who needed trustworthy business partners. Family was allowed to join and as were acquaintances if they had the necessary contacts or finances.

Once the inclusion of the courtesans had been established the dynamic changed. These girls were discrete, poised and raised to be the companions of the rich and powerful without the hope or desperation to tie down in marriage. They joined because the Suoh family had known of them. One of which was a beautiful woman who happened to be the mother of our gracious leader.

Born out-of-wedlock, and into a family with no heirs, Tamaki was never one to turn away from the possibility of marrying a courtesan. He welcomed it and now that we decided that the girls needed to be protected, he chose one to protect himself as well.

Though his original choice wouldn't do, he was able to take on another whom he cared for just as much.

I find it humorous that his first choice would have been my only choice had I chosen from our plethora of damsels, as he would say.

She was a smart, feisty and determined soul and one who knew her own mind and wouldn't bend for no one. She was beholden to herself and belonged to no one man.

And she left my office not but moments ago.

I found my paperwork upon my hardwood desk in a disheveled state. Not that I minded the reason for it being so. Haruhi Fujioka was tempting. Much more than I had believed and far more so now that I have been forbidden to take her. She was the most compliant and passionate of my lovers. One who was up for anything and in any location. She was not as reserved as our other courtesans who expected to be treated like ladies while we used their bodies.

Having Haruhi in our fold was a joy. One that I would never admit out loud. Why should I? It would serve no purpose other than to irritate the two who laid claim over her heart. She may not see it that way. She may not understand that her choice of being a woman with many lovers was so that she didn't have to settle down with just one.

Perhaps it's out of habit now that she craves different touches. Being a prostitute with the MoeMoe group broke her in and taught her a new way of life. I regret using them, but it was necessary. It was unfortunate what happened while under their watch but in the end, we gained a massive amount of land for this venture.

I ordered my papers when a soft knock on my door sounded and the head of my rather nosy receptionist poked her head in.

"Mr. Otori." She said with a note book in hand. "You had a call from Mr. Suoh while you were busy with your .. um.. associate and your appointment with both Morinozuka and Haninozuka has been canceled. You also received this letter..." She pulled and envelope out from between the sheets of her notebook.

He took it from her and read the top corner where the return address stated clearly, Japan Weeklies. I glared at the title knowing full well that they were still seeking information that the Ouran Circle had private sex tapes or some other equally unflattering material. Ever since the articles about our group were released we had been hounded by one tabloid or another.

Everything in our power had been done to protect the girls because we, ourselves, have the attorney's and publicity managers to protect us. Which was why we needed her.

Our Haruhi was more than just a pretty face and sharp mind. She was both a member of the Ouran Circle and our friend – give or take how we portrayed it. She would be our courtesan and our attorney. What better way to show the world that these women, these courtesans were much more than what they seem.

I nodded at the envelope and filed it away with the rest inside my top left drawer.

"Thank you," I gave her my polite acceptance then with one fluid cool motion, I gave her my most charming host smile. "And, Miss Okada..."

She beamed up at me, expecting praise or acknowledgment.

"If word spreads that Miss Fujioka accompanied me this afternoon, you will be dismissed." I watched as her face blanch but she nodded and walked out of the office. That alone should be enough for her to forget Haruhi's cries of passion when I brought her bliss.

* * *

A/N: I've skipped weeks and months before in my stories but I've never jumped a whole six months. There really wasn't much that happened during that time that would help move things along, but, who knows, maybe one day I might squeeze in a chapter like I did when I rewrote Secret Adventures.

It's good to see some of you back faving, following and reviewing. Many of you have been dying for this sequel and I hope it's living up to expectations. Please continue to review. I do enjoy hearing what you think and you know that I don't mind talking about it with you. Please forgive me for any delays in updates. Things on this end are... not so great. Work, Sick, House hunting, Baby shots... yeah. Crazy Town.


	5. The Meeting of the Circle

**The Meeting of the Circle**

Hitachiin Manor is always busy with one party or another, this year is no different. It's a bit early but the housekeepers were already packing up the fall decorations and preparing the halls for the winter look. No doubt the twins mother had sent out a squad to pick up brand new decorations.

Personally, I'd rather use the ones that we packed up from the previous year. My home isn't ready for the winter spectacular but it didn't hurt to remind myself to start looking for the boxes. If I didn't do it, I ran the risk of a Hitachiin maelström of decorative hell.

About half way down the hall away from Hika's room I heard my cell go off and knew instantly it was Tamaki calling. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen of the newest phone to grace my collections. It takes all my willpower not to scoff and roll my eyes at the unnecessary upgrade.

I sighed and answered the phone with a swipe of my finger across the screen.

"Hello" I didn't have to wait long before Tamaki's voice sounded through the device.

"Haruhi, I'm so glad you answered." He sounded cheery. Too bad for him I wasn't in the best of moods.

"You called my phone, Tamaki. Who did you think would answer?"

I waited while he pause and actually thought about my question. I guess he didn't have an answer because he continued with out a response to it. "Tomorrow morning. The Circle is meeting at my home. I expect you and the devil twins to be there. This is a matter most urgent. It's unbelievably important. Probably the most important meeting we will ever have."

Patiently, I waited for Tamaki to finish his rant. After the last few years, I was use to his insistent need to babble every thought that came to his mind. Depending on the kind of mood that I was in, it could be rather sweet. Most of the time though, it was annoying. Ignoring it was the best course.

"We'll be there." I calmly replied when he finished.

"Good, Fantastic. We will see you then." He chirped and hung up. I just shook my head and continued my walk down the hall.

I made it down the stairs without interruption and onto the veranda without interception which, I must say, is quite a feat in this house. Outside was sitting with his mother was Kaoru. The two of them were pouring over books and sketches. There were swatches of fabric all over the table between them.

Kaoru held up a patch of pale blue satin while his mother held up a navy blue silk and they both were in what can only be an argument over which was better. I felt my lips curl up into a smile.

Slowly I made my way over to them and they quieted when they noticed me. Yuzuha gave me a warm smile that held something else. Probably a bit of disappointment that I hadn't actually gotten pregnant yet. She stood up and looked every inch the authority on fashion. Her hair up in spikes and her body dressed in an impressive cream-colored suite. The skirt of which cropping mid-thigh. Her lavender blouse was loose around her waist and billowed as she hadn't buttoned up her jacket.

Her arms came around me in a tight embrace and I swear the air was knocked out of me.

"Haruhi, dear, I'm so sorry for stealing Kaoru away from you these last few months. We just can't seem to decide on the spring line. I think deeper colors would be the twist we need and my stubborn son can't seem to break away from his pastel obsession." She tossed the last part back to Kao with irritation clear in her voice.

I laughed a little and let her go. "It's alright. Hikaru's been keeping me busy."

Instantly I regretted that remark because Yuzuha barked laughter and her whole face lit up with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, I bet he is." She teased then turned me around and nudged me in the direction of her other son. "Kaoru. Take measurements. I need to double-check that her maternity line is on the right track."

"But.. I'm not.. At least I don't think.." I stammered.

"Nonsense." She patted my head like I was a puppy. "It's only a matter of time. I'm sure."

With that cheery note, she left me on the veranda alone with Kaoru who was looking at me with a bemused expression.

I hadn't seen him in at least three months. He'd been on a trip with his mom to work on the next line. Meet with other designers. Pick up new models and even attend fashion shows in other countries. I admit I missed him.

The moment we were alone he stood up and pulled me into a tender embrace before kissing my cheek and then my forehead.

"It's been rough hasn't it?" He asked while I nuzzled my head under his chin, enjoying the sound of his voice rumbling in his chest. It was so good to be in his arms again.

"You have no idea." I muttered and felt that heavy pressure in my chest again as I remembered the problems I had on my plate.

"Classes going well? The case?" He asked trying to distract my thoughts. It still amazes me how well he can read my thoughts.

I hummed and nodded. Truthfully, the circle hadn't had as many articles in the past few weeks and with luck maybe this will blow over before we had to take drastic measures. At least, I hoped it would. If not, I was prepared to take every word written and turn them into something more along the lines of invasion of privacy, harassment and harmful accusations. Blackmail was also in the mix. It was both too bad and just as well that we hadn't had the need to add assault to the list other than that attempt last year but I let that go as it had nothing to do with our current predicament.

Technically all we needed was one more vicious attack and I would send in the papers that had already been looked over by the other attorney's of the Ouran Circle. I will admit, I was surprised and impressed by the amount of legal firepower we had at our beck and call.

This was a tight case. We just needed to get approval and serve.

Instead of running down that train of thought I changed it to a different track. "Tamaki called. Good thing you're back because he wants us to attend the meeting tomorrow morning."

He blinked in surprise then looked behind me as if expecting to see his twin.

"Does Hika know?" He asked.

I shook my head. "He's knocked out cold." I pointed up in a general upstairs direction and Kaoru laughed.

* * *

"Lucky bastard. Guess he can't handle you after all my little sex fiend." He pulled me close again and pressed me into his chest. I just smiled. Happy to have him home.

To say that the Circle meetings were comfortable would be to say that having an entire Rolodex of every sexual partner you've ever had being on display at your parents house was comfortable. That may not make much sense but if you think about it. Everyone in that room has slept with someone in that room. Multiple times and in various ways.

Out of the 18 people in that room, not including myself in this count, I had slept with 8 of them. The other 10 knew all about it and that was something you just couldn't avoid.

However uncomfortable the meetings usually were this room was by far the most stifling. No one talked when Hika, Kao and I walked in. There were no bustling servers offering refreshments. The women and men were mingled together for what must have been the first time I've ever before the gathering began.

I glanced around the room, flanked by my twins on either side, and took note of all who had arrived. As usual, Kyoya was sitting at a table with his laptop open and a notebook beside it. Next to him was Iris, Honey and Takashi. Non of them offered conversation but each regarded us as we walked into the room.

Reiko was in a dark corner with her cards and a small side table before her to do her reading while Umihito Nekozawa occupied the wall behind her, deciphering her reading silently. In the sunny corner were the two girls Sakurazuka and Aokano. The farthest corner from everyone was Ritsu Kasanoda, with a scowl on his face. I smiled at him and he shyly returned it before his eyes darted in another direction.

The piano was closed this time but the two love birds Shiro and Hima cuddled close together but his eyes narrowed in anger at something. He practically rolled his eyes when he caught sight of me.

To my surprise, Tohru and Kanako were back in the fold. A gleaming diamond ring on her finger and her hand laced into his while they sat on a chaise facing another possible couple, Soga and Kurakano.

Finally the younger brothers of two of my lovers were occupying a stuffed single-seater chair with Satoshi sitting on the arm rest and Yasuchika in the seat itself. Both regarded me with sympathy.

I sighed and remembered back to the time those two had warned me this could happen. That we would all be exposed and we may not be able to salvage our reputations.

Just then Tamaki came into the room and with a wave of his arms greeted us with his usual flurry. Only it didn't hold the exuberance it usually did. At least he was trying, that was more than could be said for the uncomfortable silence in this room.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm afraid today we have some rather – unfortunate news." He gestured to Kyoya who stood up and from seemingly nowhere he pulled out a newspaper. A genuine newspaper and not some trashy tabloid.

"It seem that our names and affiliations are under fire with the allegations Eclaire Tonnerre and her associates released to the masses. As true as they may be, they are damaging." Kyoya's cool voice permeated the room and all of us were at attention. "Each of us had been named. As heads of our various corporations and -" he nodded to Ritsu "social connections, we need to defend ourselves. The majority of the world may not appreciate the scandal that this is bringing and we may find ourselves with fewer prospects in the future due to this sort of publicity."

"Speak for yourself" Hikaru muttered and I elbowed him in the gut.

"Not now." I hissed at him.

Unfortunately Tamaki heard and he smiled. "I guess there are a few of us who would use this opportunity as free advertising."

Kyoya cleared his voice and attention diverted back to him. "As we stand now, we must put our best foot forward. Each has been approached for a new role. We are no longer just business men with our courtesans. You ladies will no longer hold the title and be paid for those services."

A mild rumble of chatter erupted from the girls, mostly from Sakurazuka and Aokano.

With a wave of his hand Tamaki hushed them. "My dear princesses, you have been approached with different roles, remember. Those are the services you will be paid for. However, if you wish to continue intimate relationships that would be in your interest alone." He eyed me when he said this and I involuntarily blushed.

Hikaru scoffed and Kaoru chuckled. I glanced at them to hide my embarrassment knowing that several eyes had landed on me. As far as I had known the girls had many partners but it was only recently that I discovered I was the girl with the most.

Iris, whose real name was Ayame Jonouchi, stood up and in a very gentle voice asked. "And those of us approached with marriage proposals?"

It was Tamaki's turn to blush and I blinked in surprise glancing in between them. Not many people made him blush that way and knowing Iris was also capable... it was a surprise to say the least.

Kyoya spoke on this front. "Those of you who have made a marital match must discuss this with your partner. Should you still wish to be available as a lover, or to take lovers, you will devise what works for your situation alone. Monogamy is hardly easy with such a polyamorous group as ours." He smirked at us all.

I glanced around and took note of how tight Shiro and Tohru pulled their girls a little closer and how casual Soga and Kurakano were. No doubt in my mind that those six had already paired up but my curiosity was growing as to how many more were pairing off.

Obviously, Honey had mentioned he too was marrying. That was when I looked in Reiko's direction and for the first time noticed the bright ring on her finger. It was the only thing in her wardrobe that was bright and shining with gold since most of her jewelry appeared to be silver and her entire outfit was black with deep purple accents. She was the epitome of a gothic lolita.

Non of the others had rings.. oh, I was mistaken. Iris too had a ring but I didn't know who had given it to her.

I sighed and looked around at the men who were my lovers and their companions. This group became my extended family without me even noticing it happening. Hikaru put a protective arm around my shoulder which was mimicked by his brother. Typical trio pose. No one paid us any attention as Tamaki began again.

"Now those of you who have been given jobs, now is the time to put them into practice. Miss Fujioka?"

Crap, all eyes were on me.

I nodded and he gestured for me to come forward. What was he up to? I swear if he makes a scene, I'm walking out.

I mentally kicked myself. Even with that threat, I knew I wouldn't leave.

Slowly I extracted myself from the twins arms and went to our host. Tamaki placed an arm around my shoulder and faced me outwards to the throng of people before us.

"My dear Haruhi here has agreed to set our case forward to defend us from further attack. She will show those villains that we are a wholesome group. That we work to better ourselves and our lively hood and that we are not the lowlife, scum that these articles are making us out to be." He began gesturing dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I'm just going to put out that these allegations are not to be taken seriously with the bribery, blackmail, invasion of privacy and attempted assaults before I jump into a libel suit." I stated bluntly and with very little emotion. Well, other than irritation that is.

Tamaki ignored me and jostled me a little while hugging and releasing in rapid succession to point out that I was there beside him.

"As I was saying, our Haruhi is going to defend us as the forefront attorney since she has been seen with many of us." He suddenly stopped to blush and I knew why.

Many of the ways people have seen me, had not just been on dates but in precarious and compromising positions. Many of which were me in these compromising positions while in the nude and photographed. I internally fumed at that. Which was my main point in the _invasion of privacy_ portion of my lawsuit.

Those photos could easily be taken out of context. There were no exchanges of goods. No verbal recording that I had anything but affection for the men in my bed. Nothing but photos of me, in my own home.

I saw the glower on the twins faces and knew it was the same on the faces of those who were also depicted in my photos. Most particularly, I refused to look into Umihito's direction since he was features in more than his fair share.

It was safe to say that this touched on some sore topics. When Kyoya handed me the files the last time we talked I was ashamed to say I was thrilled to find I wasn't the only one who had been exposed. At the same time I was angry to see photos of the other girls in the nude with only a scant amount of censoring covering their most private areas.

This helped me build the suit for invasion of privacy but it also put us all in the spot light and exposed more to the world than we had originally been comfortable with. Just because we enjoyed our many lovers didn't mean we wanted the world to see us like this. It was wrong.

I glanced at Kyoya who indicated that he had another file for me, only this time on disc. I nodded and with more assurance in my voice than I felt inside, I said, "The other lawyers and I will be putting the case through in January. I'm so sorry that we are going to bring these photos out again, but in order to fix our lives, we have to fight back. The case is tight and we will win. I don't know how much we will get in return but we at least won't have to look over our shoulders for paparazzi every time we leave our homes.

And the companies can save face knowing their reputations will be protected from further scandal."

Inside I was thinking... that damage had already been done. We can only go up from here.

But I left that out of my speech. We needed to be positive and my pointing out our low point wouldn't help us anyway.

* * *

A/N: My updates will be slower for the time being. Drama on this end featuring financial instability, lack of babysitting and well... life. I hope to update soon but I thought it would be a good idea to warn you of the impending slowness.


	6. Holiday Announcement

**Holiday Announcement**

With all the hustle and bustle going on around the mansion for tonight's holiday party, Hika Kao and I decided to take a break from it all by locking ourselves upstairs in Kaoru's room. It was nice to take in the winter air from the balcony that surprisingly wasn't mimicked in Hikaru's room. I found it refreshing that they didn't have to be exactly the same at all things. Especially now that we are older.

It was also a tad irritating that we all changed rooms in the last couple months. After so many years of getting used to my room at the Hitachiin estate I have to now get used to another one.

We are now on the opposite side of the house from where we used to be. The rooms are bigger as if that were necessary. Hikaru and Kaoru were still next door to each other and I was across the hall from Kaoru while next door to me, across from Hikaru's, was a nursery. They didn't say as much but it was pretty well implied.

They all had pretty high hopes that we would be expecting rather soon. We however had no idea what the others rooms were being prepared for and in all honesty we didn't care much.

Besides it's not like I use that room often. I do have my own home, that is if they ever let me get back to it.

I sighed and the twins looked at me. Neither said anything instead I felt Kaoru's hand grasp at my thigh. Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his brother's hand on my leg. I felt his possessive glare divert to Kao's face but he said nothing.

I doubt he would have even gotten very far if he did because a sound, loud enough to shake the entire mansion interrupted our peace. Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously jumped up and leaned over the rail of the balcony which over look the front expanse of the grounds.

I followed them a little slower and placed my hands on the rail to look in the same direction. A motor bike speed past the gates and over a planter. The engine roared again with such ferocity we were taken aback at how it contrasted with such a peaceful day.

Soon enough it screeched to a stop and a woman hopped off, her body clad in a tight-fitting garment that just didn't seem appropriate for the woman who pulled off her helmet, revealing an elderly, possibly ancient woman.

We didn't move. Probably because we were terrified and we flinched when the face of the woman turned up and looked at us. The grin that spread across her face was far more intimidating and evil than any of the smirks either twin has ever thrown.

I could feel the thought radiating between the three of us. _Oh shit, Grandma's home._

A knot had officially formed in my stomach and I gulped down my fear. The last time this woman was around... well, lets not get into that just now.

We knew we had no choice. We had to go downstairs. Our peace was officially over.

The halls were finally decorated when we reached the lower level of the house. Garlands and holly were strewn everywhere. Twinkling lights were up in each corner and around most of the frames. The mansion looked like a veritable wonderland. We had several hours before the party would even receive its first guest. Personally I planned on waiting to the very last-minute to throw my dress on but when we arrived on the scene of Kazuha Hitachiin berating one of the twin maids that usually worked directly with the boys themselves. The poor girl. She had been with the family for years along with her sister and neither deserved to be put in front of the twins grandmother.

Hesitantly we approached. When she caught sight of us, the maid took off down the hall to take care of what ever matter had transpired before we arrived.

"There you are. I can't believe how horrible you boys are. You should have been down here over seeing all of these decorations. Honestly who in their right mind would pair these winter roses with tulips. Tulips! Honestly have I taught you nothing. Where is that daughter of mine? She would know better. Hello Haruhi." She smiled at me the moment she said my name but returned to her disapproving façade the moment her eyes left mine.

"I'll take care of it." Kaoru said quickly. He looked terrified and with no wonder. This was the one woman, the only woman, the twins did not disobey. Lessons were learned a long time ago not to cross the Hitachiin matriarch. She was the head of this family, a predominantly matriarchal family at that.

It had me wonder many times if I was to take the name, or if I were to put my own into the mix. After meeting Kazuha the very first time; I learned it was better to just take the Hitachiin name. It was hers and she leads the pack.

Over all, she was a very nice woman but there was some serious intimidation factors wherever she was concerned.

Once, long ago, she confided in me that the twins were her pride and joy. Despite her constant teasing and torment which lead to their uncertainty and subsequent fear, she enjoyed spending time with them. She was a proud, adventurous woman and every bit the same at the boys themselves.

They would disagree on that however.

Hikaru stood beside me trying to decide whether or not it was safer to run after Kaoru and fix the flowers or stick with me, since she was nicer when I was around. Not by much, mind you. She will find any reason to torment him. And she did.

"Well my dear, I hear we are to expect from you. Has this boy been failing miserably?" She glanced at Hikaru who visibly bristled. "I thought he was a better lover than that. Maybe I should send some books over. Maybe an instruction tape?"

I felt myself blush but it was nothing compared to the beat red Hika was sporting.

"We are doing fine." He snapped at her. "It takes time."

Hika's arms wrapped around my shoulder to pull me closer. Must be his defensiveness kicking in, since this was similar to what he would do with Kaoru when someone tried to attack his abilities. The problem with that was, I didn't have the same snarky, teasing attitude the Hitachiin's were known for. I was blunt, honest, possibly a bit rude but not that it mattered. It was what it was and I took Hikaru's arm from around mine with a pinch of his hand.

"It's not necessary. It's my own biology that's the issue at the moment." I stated with no emotion evident . I was tired of being sad and hurt that I betrayed my self in such an involuntary way. "After the season is over I'm going to be tested for in vitro compatibility, or receive a prescription for fertility medications."

She nodded suddenly loosing her teasing edge. "I understand dear. I truly do." She held her hand out to me and I took it.

Hikaru looked a little forlorn but I shrugged it off and he rolled his eyes before picking up another bouquet of flowers. He followed the path his brother took before him.

"Now, Haru dear," she lead me to the living room, or rather one of the many. I was used to hearing that term of endearment from the entire family. Haru-dear, it became one of those things that spread like wild-fire.

She patted the seat of the sofa beside her and I sat down next to her. Kazuha smiled at me with her most genuine one ever. I smiled in return and took in her entire demeanor. Despite the crazy poofy hair and the super tight, possibly leather, riding gear she was in ever essence a grandmother. Her voice had a maternally tone when she spoke to me. No trace of Hitachiin teasing or humor to be detected at all when she spoke.

"I know how hard it is for us. Yuzuha didn't tell you this I am sure but there is a reason she had twins and no other children before."

I blinked at her and tilted my head. No one every brought this up before. I just assumed the twins were just too crazy for her to want anymore children.

"Back when she was first married, they tried so hard to conceive. They tried everything but it ended up that my poor daughter was having - ovulation troubles."

Her face grew somber when she looked up and spotted her daughter in the hall way. I looked over and saw Yuzuha standing there smiling at us. She was dressed up already, Her hair was done with an elegant weave of the short strands. It must have taken a skilled hand to get that look just right.

I smiled at her when she came into the room. "Haruhi. Why are you not dressed? The hair dresser is still in the foyer if you want me to stop him from leaving. Mom? Would you like to see him?"

"No such thing!" She snapped. Her hand came up to pat at the puffy afro she sported. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yuzuha chuckled and waved a hand to dismiss her offer. "I'm glad you came. I have some news to announce at the party tonight and I wanted as much of the family around as possible. She walked past us to the window behind us and straight to the arms of a man I did not even notice.

I gasped. What the heck was wrong with the Hitachiin men? The twins father and, especially, grandfather were so quiet and unnoticeable. I hadn't even notice that he was standing there until Yuzuha embraced him.

"Hello, daddy." She said and pecked his cheek. I smiled at them.

Kazuha stood up and said with all cheer she could muster. Which was rather easy since this woman was cheer to the core. "Time to go find those boys and teach them how a flower arrangement should look."

She bounded out the room quickly and when I looked for her husband, I noticed he too was gone.

The room was silent and I was alone with my should-have-been mother-in-law. I heard her hum and then I felt her hand touch my arm.

"It's gonna be alright Haruhi. Stress is a factor too. Just remember that. This whole thing you and the boys have going on with the Ouran group is not the easiest. Not to mention the schooling you are putting yourself through. Enjoy the holidays." Her smile seemed to be contrite, apologetic for some reason but I just nodded.

She had a point. Stress was a definite factor in preventing a normal body cycle.

"I'm gonna go stop that hair dresser after all." I said, reluctant but it was better than talking about my problem. I guess she understood because she patted me again then gave me a little shove.

"Make sure he does a good job. I want my little girl looking like the model I know her to be." She laughed with such mirth that I forgot to be irritated by the excess of expenses this family is known for.

* * *

Two hours. That's how long my hair took. It's not even long. I don't' know what he was thinking since it didn't look much different. Slightly groomed better. A tad shorter now that he nicked off the dead ends. But it was the deep conditioning, the blow drying, curling.. the insitant need to weave little crystals into the hair. If I thought Yuzuha's hair looked impossible, mine was more so.

I left that room to be bombarded by the fashion crew. A surprised "what the hell" left my mouth when the twin maids snatched my wrist and pulled me into the room with all the latest gowns for the next fashion show. I saw a couple of people in there, one woman with bleach blond hair and the craziest glasses I've ever seen. Not to mention the bright colors all smothered together. Sort of like a tie dye effect but less... erratic.

The other was a very tall stern looking man in a straight up pin stripped suit. They looked me over and pulled out a few dresses before they settled on one that looked like it was spun from icicles.

The light blue and silver sequins blended well with the clear beads over the white gauze-y fabric. I felt ridiculous.

All the sparkles were completely unnecessary and I had half a mind to turn back to my room and change into the dress I had picked out. That is until I walked right into Kaoru who stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in such a stunned expression. His hands were on my shoulder and slowly he pulled me away from him to look me up and down.

"You look... breathtaking." He whispered then let me go to walk around me in a predatory fashion. "Fuck me." he muttered incredulously.

I blinked up at him, curious to his thoughts. The reaction he had was far more intense than his usual appraisals. I wondered what the effect really was. Perhaps I should find a mirror before I went downstairs.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I swear. I'm going to have to kill that brother of mine."

"What?" I asked. He circled me again before coming to a stop in front of me.

"To hell with it." He muttered and kissed me.

I felt myself melt into him. Damn. There goes the makeup. I hope I can get away with not applying anymore.

No sooner did I have that thought that my mind ceased to processes anything more. His hand came up to cup my cheek while his other went around my waist to the curve of my lower back. He pulled me close to him. I felt my stomach flutter when he deepened the kiss, nipping at my lips before hand.

A moan escaped my throat when he flicked his tongue against mine then began sucking at my bottom lip. My eyes were closed tight while I let myself get carried away in the gentle caress of Kao's lips against mine. He tried very hard not to weave his fingers through my hair but let those same fingers trail behind my damned weak spot of an ear, then to the base of my neck and back to my collar-bone. It was freshly exposed since my dress was strapless and tight around my practically non-existent chest.

My face flushed while he kissed me and I felt, I needed my Kao. The moment, sadly was broken all too soon when he let me go with one last peck on my lips, then nose and lips again.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Thanks Kao."

I really needed that. A kiss was something that was much different from my usual attentions. Particularly since all my kisses lately had lead to another form of activity. You may find it odd, considering I make my living off of sleeping around, but I'm actually tired of sex.

Honestly, it lost it's appeal with the constant screwing around. We didn't do it out of love anymore. We didn't do it out of excitement, or pleasure. Hikaru and I were just doing it to reach our goals. For some reason, that really screwed up my desire factor.

Kao's kiss, was refreshing to say the least.

I lifted to my toes and pecked his lips with a kiss of my own before taking his hand and walking down the hall.

He made sure to adjust our positions when we reached the stairway by taking my hand and wrapping our arms together in an escorting position. We came down together as a pair, and if Kaoru's reaction had given me any reason to think the dress wasn't so bad, the rest of the eyes that locked on to us made me really want to find a mirror.

I hadn't expected the amount of guests that had arrived early. A few early birds yes, but from the looks of it the party had already begun.

Hikaru was talking with a tall blond man and another dark-haired guy with glasses and I grinned. Tamaki and Kyoya were dressed to the nines and from the looks of it, had a following of female gazes. When Kao and I approached, the three men looked our way. Each had their own particular look of surprise and appreciation.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You are absolutely stunning. Just like a princess out of a fairy tale. Would that I could be the prince to accompany you on a white horse-drawn carriage." He gushed and took my hands, placing a kiss on them both.

Hikaru cleared his voice and Tamaki grinned at me, letting go of my hands. "Allas, the princess is spoken for - for now," his voice dropped to a whisper on the last two words.

"Indeed, Haruhi. You do look lovely." Kyoya spoke and I blushed when his eyes locked into mine. He grazed his eyes up and down my figure and I felt ever second of it.

"Thanks." I said a bit unsure but Hikaru's possessive arm wrapped around my shoulder and the conversation was at and end.

I rolled my eyes. This was getting old.

The party wasn't much different from ones we had in the past. The flower arrangements were new, and I guess we had Kazuha for that to thank. She seemed to have a great eye for it, the red tulips paired nicely with holly berries and the winter roses were each given a sheen of baby's breath and placed in their own crystal vases. They looked like snow on each table setting.

The guests were all dressed in their winter finery. Some in ball gowns, others in cocktail dresses. Every man wore either a tux or extremely expensive suit. No one held back. After all this was a Hitachiin affair and everyone was out to impress.

I did unfortunately receive a few glares and some back-handed comments. From the sound of it, a few not-so-lady-like women were commenting on how a low life prostitute like me had the gall to associate with high-class citizens like the twins. I did my best to ignore them.

There were even a few not-so-gentlemen who asked if I was available for the night.

Thank god for Tamaki. He came up during one particularly nasty comment when I said no.

"What good are you for then, if you are not on the job." He leered at me.

I was about to respond but a hand touched my shoulder. "My dear princess, would you care to dance?"

I smiled at the voice and nodded. Tamaki turned to look at the guy and with a stern voice said, "If you want to have words with this lady, I suggest you ask the Hitachiin twins if you may see her."

I would have given anything to avoid that conversation and luckily I did since Tamaki pulled me onto the dance floor. All I heard from the incident was Hikaru yelling "How dare you insult Haruhi like that!"

There were a murmur of voices and Kaoru waved over to me to witness the man being escorted out of the party. Hikaru was in a serious huff but his brother calmed him down.

"Do you really think that helps?" I asked Tamaki. He shrugged and continued to waltz we me to a classical arrangement that spanned several holiday favorites.

"I didn't hurt our cause." He beamed at me "Besides, who better to thwart unwanted attention than your two deviously protective friends."

I tried to roll my eyes and scoff but a smirk replaced it. He had a point.

After a few moments of dancing, the music lowered. I looked to the stage where the band was performing and I noticed Yuzuha had taken the microphone.

Oh dear, it's announcement time. I wonder what she has planned for us this year.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for joining us all at our Annual Holiday Ball. The rest of the Hitachiin family would like to be up here assisting me with this speech, I am sure, but we have so few announcements this year.

"First of all, we are all prepared for our spring line and will be debuting the show next month. This will give us all a head start to plan for the next season. I'm sure some of you lovely designers are dying for some inspiration.

"Second of all, we are announcing the addition of our newest designer, who unfortunately couldn't make it this evening, Mei Yasumura."

A genuine round of applause sounded. I was gaping, then I was smiling. I liked Mei. She was a former escort for the Moe-Moe group but found love in the most surprising of places. The last I spoke to her, she had her baby not long after the last show she attended. The baby would be nearing two soon. So I am sure this is what was keeping her from joining us.

I made a mental note to call and congratulate her. She freed herself from the life of an escort like she wanted. I stayed for the same reason. I wanted to.

"Finally, and this may come as a shock," She sighed and looked at everyone else, then her husband, the twins and with a small smile, me. I could tell this was going to be a doozy. "I'd like to announce the increasing of the Hitachiin family. My husband and I are expecting our third child. A girl."

The applause was deafening. She placed her hands across her practically flat stomach, and for the first time, I noticed the subtle roundness that had developed.

I felt my heart plummet and an unease in my belly. My eyes traveled to where Hikaru, then Kaoru were and all three of us were stunned.

They didn't know.

We tried to clap along with everyone else, we even put on smiles but inside... if the boys were feeling the same as I was, we felt like shit.

I felt a tender hand squeeze my shoulder and I glanced at him. He was smiling still, beaming more like it. His look was tender and he chuckled slightly.

"What are the odds?" He shrugged, trying to make a joke out of it. I appreciated it but I didn't find it all that funny. I placed a kiss on his cheek and said I would see him a little later that night.

Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for me before then went to their mother. Us, the trio, we came together and held each others hands.

It was a surreal moment for us.

We turn together and in one group, practiced over the years of being just the trio, we went to see Yuzuha and give her a hug. After all, she was family.

I smiled, weak but it was genuine. There was another Hitachiin on the way after all.

* * *

A/N: A tad difficult to write the winter scene in the middle of summer. Dear lord it's hotter then hell over here. What do you think of this little twist in events? I have more to come. Eventually. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Tender Feelings

**Tender Feelings**

_Tamaki_

I watched the trio walk away from me and back to their family. The Hitachiin twins and their other half.. other-part? Their final one-third. Yes, that's the right phrase.

Ah, never mind. I'm over complicating things again.

Kyoya was standing nearby with his cool demeanor, probably knowing exactly how I feel. That I am a ball of confusion. I'm always confused when it comes to that little common girl. She is sweet, and charming and so very unlike anything we have ever known.

How this girl captured my heart and the hearts of the rest of our group I will never know. She was the sun the shines over our land. The wind that blows in our fantastic hair. The music that emanates from the grand piano in my salon.

Kyoya's voice cleared beside me and I yelped. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. "Kyoya! Why did you sneak up on me? You scared me." I pouted at him.

He rolled his eyes at me before patting my shoulders. "It seems the Hitachiin's are entering a new era in their lives. Perhaps not one they anticipated."

I sighed at watched the family hug and give congratulatory remarks. I smiled and chuckled. "Yes, it does seem so. I do feel bad for Hikaru and Haruhi. They have tried so hard."

He nodded but says nothing. We resumed our observing both of the Hitachiin family and our other circle members. I let my eyes wander over to Ayame, the beautiful Iris. She blushed when she caught me looking at her and who could blame her. I have that effect of the fairer sex. Perhaps that is why Haruhi intrigues me. She and Ayame were the only two girls in our little group to put me back in my place. I felt another laugh coming on but stopped when I caught the eye of Umihito Nekozawa.

He stood in a corner almost hidden. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I knew the twins and my fairest lady had invited many members of the Circle but I had no idea he chose to arrive.

As much as I admire Nekozawa and his contributions, he gives me the creepies. I shuttered again.

Kyoya smirked beside me, "He still has that effect on you."

"Can you blame me? He read my fortune and told me my life will never go as planned! How can you say that to someone?!" I cried out my defense.

I never expected anything to turn out the way I thought since that day and look at me. I'm in love with a courtesan that couldn't accept me, I find my self engaged to a woman with hateful tendencies, I fall in love again with yet another courtesan with a complicated background and she chooses to befriend me, then out of nowhere the press revealed my family secret.

I hung my head. Nekozawa was right. Nothing came out as planned but as irony would have it, the first lady I fell for has finally accepted my proposal. With a bazaar twist, we are still allowing our marriage to remain open only to Circle members.

I glanced at Ayame again and smiled, which she returned shyly. For a moment I didn't mind that Umihito Nekozawa revealed that bit of my fortune.

Kyoya spoke up again, "You are aware that this years Holiday party is being held at Umihito's summer beach house."

I felt my skin crawl when I let out a less than gentlemanly like yip.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You are hopeless."

* * *

**High Society Men with High Society Escorts: The truth behind the Ouran Circle**

The Ouran Circle, a highly exclusive and élite society, had been well-known to the business world for many years now. Many have speculated as to the origins. Many have theorized their purpose. All that is known about this highly reclusive group are the names associated with it.

Due to a secret source, this publication has been well-informed on the practices, origin and dirty secrets lurking behind the closed doors of this notorious group.

The group's founder, René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh, better known as Tamaki Suoh. Is the sole heir to Suoh Enterprises. A company valued at over 10 billion US, based on the international guide Forbes, houses not only companies dealing with accommodations but education. Topping their list of community contribution is Suoh's prized University. Also under the infamous name Ouran Academy. No doubt named after the group itself. With it's relatively new history, the school has turned out some of the greatest names in law, education and small business owners.

Upon arrival from France, Suoh had allied himself with Kyoya Ootori, third son and unlikely heir to the Ootori Group. Along with this alliance followed such names as Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Nekozawa, Suzuhima, Zazukiyo and Takaoji. Recently the Ouran Circle has acquired new affiliates; Hitachiin and Kasanoda.

This is a wide variety of specialties with one thing in common; Status. Their combined worth is high above our current measured scale as the Kasanoda syndicate maintains their finances a highly guarded secret.

Our sources has not only breached this list of highly recognizable names but a list of other names as well.

It was a well-known fact that the Suoh heir was an illegitimate son. What was unknown were the origins of his foreign French mother. Once our publication and research team had been provided with a name, we were able to disclose the origin of Anne-Sophie de Grantaine. The only heir to the Grantaine family; known to have obtained their wealth as Courtesans. Female sexual slaves to royalty and high society.

Having come from a line of sex professionals, it can only be assumed that this provided enough motivation for the employment of the Ouran Circles dirty secret. Their own private ring of courtesans. Photographed to the right of this article is a Kyoya Ootori along side well known prostitute Haruhi Fujioka. Fujioka was previously employed by Moe Moe Escorts and has a long-standing "_relationship"_ with the Hitachiin's twin heirs. This same woman has been photographed and spotted with each male member of the Ouran Circle while in the employ of Moe Moe, and subsequently the Ouran Circle.

Along side Fujioka, Momoka Kurakano, Kimiko Sakurazuka, Ayame Jounouchi, Kanako Kasakuzaki, Hina Kamishiro and Reiko Kanazuki have been spotted and identified. These woman have accompanied the Ouran Circle members at various events, parties and socialite gatherings. What exactly their relationships maybe, our sources have confirmed each to have had sexual encounters with every male member of the group. Some of these names have come from well-known families that originated from similar backgrounds and the De Grantaine family.

One must ask, how exactly are our well invested dollars being spent? Are we patronizing companies that funnel its funds into new products and innovations, or is it falling to the realms of prostitution and scandal? Which ever it may be, this publication urges the public to continue to follow this story as it developes.

* * *

**Haruhi**

I sighed and put the article that originally ruined us back into the carefully labeled manilla folder. I highlighted several portions that I needed for my case. Words that were both harmful to the businesses and reputations of our group.

How on earth am I going to explain my association with Moe-Moe. I mean, I guess I could be honest and say that yes I did work for them. That despite my personal indiscretions the Ouran Circle and their companies have very little stake in the fact that I had a questionable background. After all, I am sure that I wasn't the only one who participated in the adult industry to better their lives.

I sighed. This was going to be rough.

The only thing I garnered from this article that the claims on our personal sex lives have disrupted our daily lives. This would be a civil case to clear our names of scandal as oppose to proving our innocence.. which we really couldn't claim. The best we could hope for is a retraction and perhaps a payout.

Not that we needed it.

I poked around in my notes and frowned. With Moe-moe we were able to call ourself a legal sex industry since sex was not on our list of things offered. We usually did it because we chose to do so. Otherwise we were being paid for our company and other sexual activities that didn't fall under full-out intercourse. Renge was in charge of this.

I tapped my pen to my lips. I wonder if Renge would be willing to help me on this. She was very good at what she did and perhaps she had ways to divert attention from the act itself. If she chose to help, perhaps I can enlist Mei.

I frowned. No, I couldn't. She was in new mother mode and I couldn't put that on her. It just wouldn't be fair now that she is expecting yet another baby.

My thoughts faltered and I closed my eyes. A few tears leaked out against my will.

Yuzuha, Mei, both women I should be happy for, both treated me as family and loved me in return. I cared for them both one as a mom and the other as a true friend, possibly as a sister. I never would have thought she could be a sisterly type but before Ouran I had so few female friends. She wormed her way into my life without having to be around. I guess I will never know how she did so.

I kept my promise to myself to give her a phone call to congratulate her on the new designer job when she revealed her new state to me. I laughed, told her it was wonderful and congratulated her all over again.

Prostitutes, courtesans, working-girls... we hardly ever get out happily ever afters and I was thrilled that Mei was having hers. I was genuinely happy for her.

Without realizing it, my hand had landed on my belly. I looked down.

"Why?" I asked myself. "Why is it so difficult for us?"

Maybe it was stress, maybe it was lack of sleep or bad timing. Hikaru sure as hell didn't know either. He was frustrated. I couldn't really help him with it as I too was in a bad mood about it.

Shaking my head, I tried to divert my eyes back to the papers before me. The books that were open on my table the photos that slipped out of the manilla folders. This was a complete disaster. There were so many articles to choose from and so few lies written in their folds. Most of it was speculation and so many were written to discourage patronizing the groups companies.

Students were dropping out of the Academy. The resorts were loosing patrons. The dojo's were not receiving so many applications for admittance and even the hospitals were loosing funding. The fashion line, oddly enough, had not been affected.

I let out the biggest sigh of all and felt my shoulders slump. It was time to put this stuff away for the night anyway. If I didn't get back to the mansion soon, the twins are gonna have an aneurysm.

I started to pack up my belongings and stack up the books I had borrowed from the University library when my phone rang. I gasped in surprise and dropped a two-inch thick book on my foot.

I screamed out and slapped the hand over my mouth before using my other hand to flip open my phone. With the hand over my mouth I tried to say 'hello' but only a muffled sound came out.

"Haruhi? Haruhi are you there?" I recognized that voice and sighed. Kaoru.

I moved my hand from my mouth and with a hiss, "I dropped a fricken book on my foot." The laugh on the other side of the phone had me throwing death glares. "It's not funny Kao."

"Sorry, but it kind is," he continued to chuckle.

"Ass."

"Oh you know you love my ass." I could practically hear his smirking. The throbbing dulled a bit and the pain lessened but it was difficult to put pressure on it. It wouldn't last very long. It's a good thing it was winter and I didn't have sandals on.

"What do you want, Kao? I'm packing up my stuff and I'm coming home."

"You're still at the University? My little nerd." He chuckled again but slowed down to get to the point. "I was just calling to tell you that you don't need to come back to the mansion. Hika and I were heading over to your place to get away from... well.. everyone."

I nodded then hissed again when I put pressure on my foot a little prematurely. "Ah, yeah. Sure."

His laughter was non-abating. "Are you sure you're ok? Want me to come get you?"

"No!" I said a little too quickly. Probably a little too harsh but then I deflated and let a softer tone take over. "I'm on my way soon. I can catch a cab."

"Why not ask Tono for a lift. If you are hurt, I'm sure he will be more than glad to give you a ride." His tone turned suggestive. If I couldn't scowl over the phone I would have right there.

"I'm hanging up now." My voice lacked an ounce of warmth and I clicked my phone shut. I started packing up my things again; careful not to drop another item.

Once finished, I swung the bag over my shoulder and headed out of the study room Tamaki had reserved for me. I didn't have to go too far down the hall before I passed his office.

Pausing in my steps, I glanced at his door and considered the strange former lover of mine. He wouldn't be a former lover if I hadn't put myself through this trial. Not the legal one but the emotional one that I promised my family.

I lamented our distance and craved for his embrace again. Not just his but those of all my lovers. Each and every one of them and their distinct romantic differences. Not that I deserved the romance portion of our relationships. They just always brought it out.

Without realizing what I was doing my feet took their own initiative and I found myself in front of his door. My hand too had a mind of its own and I knocked.

"Come in," Tamaki's smooth voice rang out.

I stepped inside his office and took in the entire decor. Yup, it was very Tamaki alright. Everything was crafted with care, wood with engravings and gold filigrees. Gilded lighting figures and deep red and rich cream colors on all bits of furniture.

Tamaki himself sat in his chair behind his enormous chairman desk. Looking for all accounts like a royal at his throne. That thought alone made me want to laugh.

"Haruhi!" He brightened and stood up from his chair with both hands on his desk. He acted as if he didn't know I was in the building at all. Which was foolish on his part. He knew very well that I was working on our case.

"Hi, Tamaki." I smiled at him. "Just letting you know I was heading out."

"Oh," He deflated looking utterly disappointed at my words. "Did you... did you need anything?"

I smiled at him thinking about how many ways I wanted to kiss him or be kissed by him. But I knew that would be a bad idea. If he had the same ideas, it wouldn't surprise me but he had his own problems to think about.

"I'm alright. See you later?" I beamed at him raising my hand to wave.

"Wait!"

He moved quickly around his desk and placed his arms around me. Whoa, was all I could think while my heart beat quickened. I felt my face blush and my nerves got the best of me.

"Um.. Tama-"

"Shh, don't speak. I just want to hold you for a bit." He said calmly but I put my hands to his chest and pushed away. He let me while he chuckled. "Too much?"

"Yeah." I said and smiled at him. Then teased, "Couldn't contain yourself?"

With a peck on my forehead he returned my smile. "Barely. I didn't plan on hugging you, I just wanted to stop you so I didn't have to call you later."

"Why would you call me?" I tilted my head at him.

"Our holiday party is being held next week. I mailed the invitation to the twins but I wanted to tell you personally. I probably should have told you earlier today but it slipped my mind every time I saw you. Sorry about that." He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his trouser pants.

"Don't be sorry." My eyes fell to my feet. "It's been the same for me too. Concentration hasn't been my strong point lately either."

"Look at us! A couple of fools." He leaned down and our noses touched. I blinked in surprise.

I pushed him away again and grinned before backing up and leaving his office. He laughed a brilliantly heartfelt sound and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

* * *

"It's about time you got here." Hikaru grumbled when I walked through the front door of my house. He was reclining on my couch while Kaoru was sitting on the foot stool of one of my chairs. Both were immersed in a video game on my television.

"Hey Haru" Kao called out and he shouted out in surprise. "Hika!"

The character Kao was playing lay dead on the floor while Hika's taunted in triumph. Oh boy, the smirk on his face was absolutely self-satisfied.

"I'm going to my room." I stated before leaving the two of them alone. They both gave watched me and turned to look at each other before jumping up and following me down the hall.

"Hey," Kao started

"How did-"

"-the research go?"

I stopped in my tracks and placed my hand on the wall. My bag was still over my shoulder when Hika came over and took it from me. He peck a kiss on my cheek before opening up my bedroom door and walking in before I could even answer.

Kao came up beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder leading me to the room. Not much changed in my home since the remodel and that included my bedroom which had a very large kingsized bed and a few dressers. Hika tossed my bag into one of the stuffed chairs that sat in the corner before tossing himself on my bed.

I groaned. "Not much different from the last time. The articles didn't outright lie so much as tarnish the reputations of the group. I'm not even sure what else I can do."

Kao guided me to my bed and we both sat on the edge. He reached down and picked up my leg. I put my arms behind me to prop me up while he took my shoes from my feet - one at a time. I winced and hissed when the injured one was free, while mentally scolding myself for my carelessness.

Kaoru chuckled affectionately. "You did a number on this guy."

My foot was slightly swollen but it didn't hurt as much as it did when I dropped the book.

"Holy hell, What did you do to your foot?" Hikaru was sitting on his knees behind me. I glanced at him to take in his surprised face. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Dropped a book on my foot." I mumbled.

His hands went around my waist, pulling me back towards him further up the bed. Kaoru left the room momentarily before returning to join us. He had an icepack from my freezer in his hand when he plopped himself down on my left side, only he lay in reverse so that he could pay attention to my feet.

With Hika's arm around me I did little more than vocalize my shock at the cold and jump. Hikaru's warm chuckle in my ear cause a different type of chill. It was enough to distract me and even more so when he kissed my damn earlobe and neck.

"Haru," His voice was low and comforting. "I know you will find a way to stop the articles and I know you will find a way to build us all back up."

Kaoru shifted to his side to face us. "Speak for yourself. Scandal does wonders for fashion."

"I'm talking about my company, you dipshit." Hika snapped and Kao laughed. "The gaming portion of our publication has taken a bit hit. Parent consumer groups and all that. As if our products have anything to do with our personal lives. For crying out loud, we make family and teen games in that department. Leave the dating sims to the pervs."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Seriously?"

They both looked at me questioningly feigning innocents. I mentally called bullshit on them and my eyes reflected that. "With the amount of sex the three of us have had we could write our own dating sim."

The two looked at me temporarily baffled before looking at each other. Their gazes returned to me in a split second with mischievous smirks. Oh shit, what did I do?

"Kaoru, it seems that our little minx has given me an idea." Hika purred.

"What would that be Hikaru," Kaoru's smirk increased to cheshire cat proportions while his fingers grazed my legs up and down languidly.

"Oh for crying out loud you two! Don't start." I cried out when I felt Hika's lips nip at my weak spot.

"Oh but Haru... You... gave... me …. the perfect way to bring back my numbers." He said in between kisses and ending with a lick.

I would have jumped if my legs were free from Kao, and my waist was free of Hika. Damn, them.

"Guys. Don't start. I'm not in the mood." I growled.

"Oh but I am in the mood. So, in the mood." My spin shivered when Hika's hands slipped lower slowly, teasingly.

Kaoru was laughing good-naturedly when a cell phone rang. His laugh stopped and he rolled his eyes while slipping his hand in his pocket. With a swipe of this thumb he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hitachiin, Kaoru." He greeted. "Uh hu. Alright be right there." He sighed when he hung up. "Sorry, I have to go back to the mansion."

He leaned down to gently kiss the toes of my sore foot. The ice pack remained on my foot but it wasn't so shockingly cold anymore so I let it sit there.

He rolled over and off the bed easily enough and left the room without any good byes but I knew he would be back eventually. Hikaru waved at his brother and returned to cuddling into the crook of my neck. Without the nipping or kissing this time.

I couldn't help but smile when his grip tightened to a hug rather than whatever game he and his brother were up to.

My mind ran away with me in that moment. The feel of Hika's arms somehow felt different from how he held me this year. He felt drained, depleted. Basically nothing like the possessive ass that made up his personality.

Ever since we started this, it's been me and Hika. Everywhere we were, we slept together. We would sneak off at a moments notice just because we knew it was an opportune time for me. He would take me with ferocity. Demanding and dominating. His grasping was addictive and something we both became use to.

It was the difference between himself and his brother that I was used to. Hikaru was a lover but not a love maker. If that makes any sense.

He used his passion to distract me, encourage me, divert me, and even at time to posses me. It was his love that had changed me to begin with when I was first learning to give into passion. I cared and loved this man for most of my life and I knew everything about him.

This right now was not something I was familiar with too often. Hikaru only ever let his guard down on rare occasions. To see him like this, honestly, it unnerved me.

Hikaru hugged me closer.

"Um.. Hika-"

"I'm sorry Haru." He said quickly.

Yup, this was not going to be a normal Hikaru moment.

"For what exactly?" I asked carefully extracting myself from his arms so I could turn and face him. We ended up, somehow, laying in each others arms with our heads on my pillows. Face to face I could tell he was having a hard time looking me in the eye.

No words came from his mouth either.

I frowned at him, not that he noticed since his eyes were still looking at everywhere except me.

"Hika." The tone in my voice was stern. "Start talking."

Nothing for a moment but his eyes found mine. They were soft and near the point of tears and that alone had me worried. I felt myself fill with emotion. Not sure which one but it made me reach for his face and guide him to continue looking at me.

He looked like he wanted to tell me something but he barely let any actual words out. Just sounds. I sighed and let his face go and let him pull me close so that I could nuzzle under his chin. This seemed to make him more comfortable so I didn't fight it. He remained quite for a few moments and sighed. His emotional struggle was tough for him and I knew it wasn't going to be easy for him to actually tell me what he wanted.

Patients. Lucky for me, I had that ability to wait it out. Also lucky for me I didn't have to wait too long.

"We really haven't been doing a good job with this making a kid thing have we." He started.

I sighed, Oh... that is what he wants to talk about.

"Hika, I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't but.."

"It's not just that." He stopped me. "I figured it would be rough. After all, we had all this time together. All three of us and not once had you gotten pregnant."

Guilt crashed inside me. I guess Kaoru didn't tell him after all. Why should I be surprised? Kao had always been good at keeping my secrets. Still it didn't sit well inside when he brought this up.

"Hika, I-" I tried again to talk but his arms tighten around me.

"Geeze, Haru. Let me finish ok." He shook his head and I figured he just rolled his eyes at me. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for not treating you like I should have. For not... letting us enjoy our time together."

I pushed him back so I could see his face and he had a lopsided, sheepish smile on his face. "I didn't know how to bring this up. I tried talking to Kaoru about it and you know him." He paused to let me nod at him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Can we.. you know.. give us a shot?"

I frowned at him. This made almost no sense to me. What was he trying to tell me? He didn't give me much time to dwell since he could read my confused expression. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine... in a gentle kiss.

Oh.

_oh. _ My mind caught on instantly. This was not a Hikaru kiss... this was something different. Hikaru was caressing my back with the arm trapped under my body, while the other leisurely stroked my side before trailing its way to my cheek.

His lips were soft and tender while they encouraged me to respond. Which of course I did. This notion was enthralling and surprisingly it made my heart sting.

My hands found their way to the neck of his shirt and I pulled him closer. Our lower limbs wrapped around each other, desperate to get closer. When he pulled back, I blinked up at him. Surprised by how tender that kiss was.

"That," He sighed, "was..."

I smiled at him and pulled at his shirt to bring him back to me. I kissed him in return and was amused by his fumbled surprise.

Somehow in the midst of that kiss we lost our train of rational thought as we found ourself under my blankets and without our clothes. Of course he was gentle with my foot but he kicked away the ice pack.

I laughed at his face when his foot had found the cold object.

When our bodies were pressed intimately against each other, neither of us really knew how this new tenderness would affect us. It was safe to say that the pressure was definitely off for once as we explored the sensation of touch.

His hands barely moved on me but his lips traveled everywhere from my neck to my face and back down to my breasts.

He shifted himself so that he was above me and instead of taking me like he normally would, he wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed himself against my core... without entering like I'm sure he was dying to.

Our synchronized movements had my blood rushing to my face and the heat traveling to my center. I wanted him. Oh, how I wanted him. This was.. without a doubt the most I've wanted him in ages.

"Hikaru," I whispered in his ear and my nails gently scraped the back of his shoulder. "... please"

He pulled away from me and looked at my face. His lust filled gaze was filled with uncertainty and mild confusion. This was new for him too but his smile soon replaced that look. One hand slipped from my side, down my hip and to my thigh while he shifted himself to the best position possible.

I moaned when he slid in, dying for him to move against me. I was once again surprised with his gentle motion, mimicking what he had done only moments before with his rocking and grinding. Not at all seeking his own end but focus solely on mine.

He lowered himself on his elbows and covered my entire body with his when his lips once again discovered mine. The motion not ceasing and the buildup ever growing.

My face flushed and I gasped when I felt my body nearing its climax. My hands moved from his shoulders to down around his waist. Without even noticing my hands reached behind to grab him from behind and press his hips closer to mine. He moaned deep and pressed closer according to my guiding hands. Our motions increased and our lips once again found each others.

I nearly cried out when I came. It came out in a relieved sigh and groan at the same time. Something deeply satisfying. Hikaru too had reached that moment pretty much at the same time.

He rolled off of me and scoped me in his arms. Together we rode out the emotions that filled us. My face burrowed into his chest and I felt tears fall from my eyes. I wasn't sad, I was happy. The smile that overtook was proof of that enough.

* * *

_A/N: This where I apologize for the lateness, but I did warn you. It's taken me forever to type lately. I'm not only working on this story but three others. I try to make this the priority but my typing time is limited as of late. _

_I do have good news, I got an interview to transfer from Disneyland photographer to artist. Wish me luck that they like my work enough to give me the job. _


End file.
